永遠の夜 Eien No Yoru
by Scattered Kaleidoscope
Summary: The title means Eternal Night 3. Anyway, VK/TWILIGHT.The Cullens have drawn attention to themselves- especially the attention of Kaname Kuran. When the Volturi hear of Yuuki, they'll do anything to get her. Will Kaname save her in time? KanaYuki
1. The Beginning, Vampire Knight

Well! This is my FIRST Vampire Knight and Twilight crossover. I will be bashing Twilight to some extent, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. ^-^

Yuuki stopped outside Forks, Washington. The simple town of Forks was weird to the woman. Rainy, surrounded by lush greens, and yet she felt a sense of unease here. The limo had brought her and her bother here just this day. She had gotten out to get a better view.

In the cars behind her and her onii-sama's car sat the aristocrats- Aidou, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, and Kain. Seiren had followed from the regular ninja style that she possessed. Yuuki's delicate hand touched the top of the car door- the black sleek paint contrasting to her pale skin tone. Her wine reddish brown eyes surveyed the small town with neutrality.

While her brother refused to tell her what exactly was the reason that they were here, she knew already that something was wrong. Political, or otherwise, she had no idea. Regardless, she would follow her brother wherever he went- even if it was a place she couldn't be by his side directly, she would follow.

"Yuuki,"

Kaname came up behind his sister, admiring her choice of clothing- a simple sweater dress with a short skirt and a jacket to cover her from the cold of this town. Her long tresses fell against her back delicately, the ends now reading the back of her thighs. Her nails caught a delicate amount of the quickly fleeting sunlight from her everlasting manicure.

Yuuki turned and upon seeing her brother, her lips tilted in a bright smile. As always, his hair was a darker brown than hers, and had a light curl to it, though it was still straight of course. His eyes, much like hers, were a dark wine reddish brown. He wore a jacket as usual over a burgundy shirt, and a pair of black pants. He greeted her with a smile.

"Kaname onii-sama,"

Her eyes glinted with light as she reached out and hugged him. He hugged back, and turned to look at the aristocrats that were getting out of their escort cars.

"Kaname-sama,"

Aidou started, his eyes giving away his concern. His ever epic short, curlyish blond locks swayed slightly in the wind.

"Will it really be alright for Yuuki-sama here? I had heard that may be dangers. I worry for her safety- as well as yours."

"Don't worry, Aidou. This place will be safe for now. Besides, Yuuki has you all as well as me to watch over her."

Aidou nodded, falling quiet. He wore a simple blue dress shirt and pants.

The blond in pigtails spoke up, holding pocky in one of her delicate hands.

"Kaname-sama, where will we exactly be staying during our stay here?"

"Rima, we will be staying in town of course."

Kaname's eyes lightly glinted with humor.

"Although, I'm not sure if pocky will be sold here or not- as it IS an American town."

Rima simply nodded while Shiki stayed silent, looking about. These two could never be seen apart- and if they were, then one was likely nearby anyway.

Ruka stayed silent, standing next to Kain. They both surveyed the area, looking for any initial threat of any kind- though of course they simply found none. Kain himself already knew from the meeting as to why the group had come here to Forks, Washington.

A group of vampires, called the Cullens had moved here, and as such had caused a slight trifle. Especially with the human named Isabella Swan being introduced to the vampires of their…like. Kain fought hard to keep the scowl off his face. What type of vampire friggin' glittered! Seriously, glitter and sparkles!

Kaname looked to Yuuki, then looked to the group of people behind them and nodded, starting forward. Yuuki followed right along next to him, holding his hand tightly. As they were had stopped just outside of town, they had to walk to their destination- the Kuran own establishment. Long before, Haruka had bought a large house here in Washington in case of a vacation and so Kaname and Yuuki were using it to their advantage- or at least Kaname was.

Soon after half an hour, the group arrived. The house was stationed of course just on the edge of town, and somewhat in the town. It was a large, grand house, but unfortunately nowhere near the size of the Kuran Manor. Kaname opened the door for Yuuki, and she ushered herself inside, choosing to stand at the side next to the fireplace as to wait for Kaname while Aidou took over holding the door open.

Kaname walked in, looked about the room and then flipped the switch on. A grand staircase, the fireplace being lit year round- it never rain out of fuel. A chandelier in the living room providing a gracious amount of life to the room as well as the light. A room off to the left for the kitchen and a room off to the right for a socializing study. The rooms at the top of the grand staircase could be assumed to be two halls- each with bedrooms and one had a study at the end of it, presumably Kaname's.

Later that night, Yuuki found herself in her room, a beautifully furnished room. She lay on her bed, simply staring up at the ceiling. She wore a simple night gown, black as the night sky with a red floral rose pattern along the hem and sleeves.

Slowly sitting up, she touched her throat delicately with two fingers, her eyes narrowed with pain.

"I feel a bit,"

She whispered hoarsely, "Thirsty."

She finished her sentence, the soft words hanging in the air of the room. Climbing out of bed slowly, she walked to the door. She slowly opened the door, and poked her head out into the hallway, looking back and forth quickly before inching out of the room and heading down the hall to Kaname's room.

She knocked on the study's door hesitantly, her lips set in a soft frown. Her long, luxurious chestnut brown locks were dampened lightly with her recent shower. They hung to her body with a gentle curve along her spine and hips.

"Enter,"

A soft voice on the other side of the door answered her hesitant knock with a strong, yet soft and firm tone. The sound of rustling papers could be heard as Yuuki opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her, her palms on the wood lightly. The door then shut with a gentle click.

"Onii-sama," Yuuki started softly, "I'm sorry to disturb you this early into the night."

Kaname shook his head, turning his gaze from the papers in front of him to his beautiful sister before him with kind eyes.

"It is alright, my dear girl," He whispered softly, holding out a hand and ushering her forward to his side. The brown haired woman complied instantly, moving over to him to stand at his right side. He pushed away from the desk, the rolling chair moving back enough for her to slip onto his lap where he held her delicately.

"What is wrong, Yuuki?" He asked gently, sliding his fingers through her silky locks.

Yuuki refused to answer, staying silent as she looked down. Her gums ached with a familiar, ticklish pain. Her fangs were thirsty for blood, and she refused to let them surface no matter how bad the pain was for her body.

Kaname stayed silent, watching his beloved with curious eyes. He would never push her, though he basically knew what the problem was. She still hadn't come to terms with her fangs. Yes, she had accepted that she was a vampire; she always had been after all. However, her fangs were a different situation- of course she had forgotten how to use them. As such, she was always so embarrassed when it came to her fangs. Never mind using them to take another's blood.

"Kaname-" Yuuki gasped suddenly, bringing the said man out of his deepened thoughts. "I,"

She tilted her head to look up at him, her eyes a bright red- glowing red even. Her eyebrows arched slightly upwards, and she had a light pout on her lips. Kaname smiled gently at the woman, and simply tilted his head to the side to expose his neck.

Yuuki's pupils slitted and she leaned up and forward, her tongue gently gliding along his neck. A second passed, and her pearly white fangs sunk into his skin, sliding deep. Thick, red blood spilled from the wound and Yuuki gladly drank it up. Kaname let out a shuddering sigh, his arms wrapping around Yuuki's slim body as her hands equally gripped his shoulders, tears falling from her eyes like droplets of rain.

Time slowly passed and eventually Yuuki had done enough of her drinking and settled for sitting in her brother's lap. The lamp in the corner glowed gently in the dark room- curtains drawn against the window of course.

As time had gone on, Kaname and Yuuki spent the minuets talking. The woman had never felt so close to Kaname as much as that moment. Vice versa- of course, ha-ha. Slowly, as more time passed and the stars blanketed the night sky as time reached the early morning hours, Yuuki had dozed off against Kaname's shoulder, her head nestled to his strong body. Kaname's hand supported her at her back.

A knock came to the door, and Kaname looked up, the door clicking open at his command. Aidou walked inside, looking directly at the red haired man.

"Kaname-sama, I wanted to tell you that we're sorted things out with entering the school system. You and Yuuki-sama will be in every class together. Did you still want me to be in the lunch hour with Yuuki-sama?"

Kaname contemplated, and then simply nodded. "Yes, I would like you and Yuuki in the same lunch. I want you to watch over her- from the other students." He ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand. "I don't want her to feel crowded, but I want her to feel safe when I am not around. I know that I won't have to tell you what to do if it comes to a fight, right, Aidou?"

Aidou nodded, bowing. "I will protect Yuuki-sama with my life, Kaname-sama." A vow that everybody in the vampire society would give, if given the moment to say. Kaname, regardless, knew that he could trust Aidou no matter what. Aidou was Yuuki's friend after all- along with Ruka- after she had left everything behind. He was her tutor and her protector when Kaname himself was not nearby.

Kaname nodded, and Aidou left the room to leave the couple to their privacy. During the time after he left, the future King took his darling girl gently in his arms and stood, heading out of his personal room and to Yuuki's bedroom for their stay here.

He gently set her down on the bed and covered her gently with the sheets. Leaning down and kissing her forehead, he then turned to walk away when a hand grabbed his wrist weakly.

"Kaname onii-sama," Yuuki's sweet voice whispered, though her eyes were still closed, "Please stay."

Kaname stared at her for a few long moments, then his lips tilted in a smile and he climbed into the bed with his beloved girl, and stayed with her until the sun reached into the window, the rays of sunlight basking through the windowpane and lighting up the floor- though the curtains to her room were slightly open of course by now.

I'll show a sweet dream next night~

Well, I think it went grandly! I hope you guys review- I plan to continue it. I just need you guys to comment and review and give me motivation! ~

Arigatou~


	2. Twilight, the semibeginning here we go!

**Well! Here we go, chapter two! This part will be about the Twilight side. Well…most of it anyway- not really sure how to keep it all going but it's going! It's going good! Okay, let's kick it off, ne?**

**Kaname: -Glare.-**

**Yuuki: -Happyface.-**

**Aidou: -Edges away.-**

**Myself: o .o…..? ::Has flags that say VK, and has a Night Class uniform on.-**

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan was a strange one indeed. Only, she was dating Edward Cullen, a beautiful, sparkling (-Shiver) vampire. Yea, a vampire. Sorry guys that are fans. She's off limits. In any case, moving forward!<p>

Speaking of our Isabella Swan, the said woman was just currently making her way through the student parking lot with her Edward by her side, his arm around her tiny waist. She conveniently wore a simple jacket over a black tank, and a pair of jeans. On her shoulders she carried her backpack. The two would meet up with the other Cullens at lunch, like usual.

Suddenly something caught her gaze as she looked about at the students- the students (her peers of course) still stared at her though Edward and her had been going out for three months now. She saw a small group of people standing by the stairs into the building, the entry from the student's parking lot. There were two brown haired people- a girl and a guy. The girl wore a jacket over a black jacket and a pair of jeans. She carried no books- she must be a new student, Bella thought, turning her eyes to the man to the girl's left.

The man had short brown locks while the girl's were long. He had brown eyes where she couldn't see the girl's eye color- though she assumed it was brown as well. He wore a burgundy shirt, and a pair of jeans and carried no books either. He wore dress shoes where the girl wore black heels- his shoes were black as well.

Behind the girl stood a blonde haired woman wearing a green sweater with jeans- she carried no books either. Next to her was a red haired man who was scowling- he wore a white jacket over a red shirt and simple dress pants. To his side was a blonde man a few inches shorted than the red head. He had blue eyes- where the red haired man had a yellowish green color that Bella could see as she got closer. He wore a black button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

As she got closer, she saw the brown haired girl's eyes were brown- and she concluded that the two brown haired people were probably siblings. The blonde woman looked annoyed as she shouted something that Bella didn't catch at the blonde haired male. The red head ran a hand down his face, and caught eyes with her as she walked by.

She also caught a vague snippet of their conversation.

"Aidou! I told you to shut up! Stop making people look at us weirdly!"

Edward tensed slightly by her side and she looked up at him in curiosity. Then she looked back to the red haired man and saw a split second of him before the doors shut behind her and her and her love entered the school's building. As soon as they rounded the corner to their first hour class, Bella whispered, "What was that about?"

Edward kept his golden eyed gaze frontwards. "It was just a little meeting. Nothing to worry about, Bella, love. Let's get to Biology." With that, he turned a smile to his dear, who nodded, letting the topic slide so far. She'd ask about it later when she could be alone with him without Jacob interfering.

Meanwhile, Edward was positively spazzing inside his feeble little mind..oh I'm sorry, his epic mind. Sorry, sorry. Typo there. As soon as they were within range of Bella's seeing, he had attempted to try to peek inside the brown haired girl's mind while she was busying herself with trying to calm the blonde haired woman.

He had seen for a split second someone of importance- though a shadow. He'd felt nervousness and then suddenly it was like her mind knew he was an intruder and threw him out before he could pry any farther. After this said incident, the man turned his gaze to the brown haired man. Any normal man- any human would have ogled at him, or something- be jealous if anything. Instead, this man met his eyes directly with a very powerful glare. A cold and calculating glare as the brown haired girl in front of him was smiling brightly and turning her gaze to him. With which he replied with a smile.

That's when Edward realized he couldn't read that man's mind either.

* * *

><p>As the limo pulled up about two blocks away from the school at Yuuki's request, the group got out. Kaname held the door for his beloved, and she got out. Behind them, Akatsuki and Ruka followed their motions, Aidou slipping out behind them.<p>

After about five minuets of silence as they reached the student parking lot's entrance to the school, Yuuki stopped just at the stairs. She turned to Ruka with an apologetic smile.

"Ruka-san, I'm sorry. I should have had Aidou wake you up earlier." Obviously she had been musing on it deeply and decided that she needed to voice her apology.

Ruka immediately blushed a bit then smiled to her princess. "No, Yuuki-san, it's alright." Calling her Yuuki-san was an unwritten rule between them once Ruka had explained to her that she loved Kaname as a brother now and when Yuuki had accepted that as a meaning of no foul feelings between he two. Kaname didn't approve, but then Yuuki didn't care. She wanted a friend at least, not another servant.

Yuuki nodded, smiling. At this, Akatsuki turned to the yawning Aidou, choosing to harp on him like the usual.

"Aidou! You could have gotten up early. I even made you go to bed earlier than the normal time, you should have been fine! What do you DO in the middle of the night!"

Aidou leapt to defend himself, a hand over his chest, his eyes fiery. "Akatsuki, don't give me that! I saw you sneak into Ruka's room last night about twelve!"

"I-I…that's none of your business, "Idol"! I saw you go into your room and then I heard things!"

"THINGS? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Aidou's voice echoed, and Kaname simply put his hand over his face. If only Takuma was here. He'd know what to do with Aidou's incessant babblings in his room.

"YOU LIAR!" Akatsuki shouted back equally loud, flailing like the animated version of him that we all love. Well most of us do. I just think it's funny.

Ruka's forehead twitched, and she turned into an animated fire ball monster. Yea, a fire ball monster.

"Both of you shut up! Right now dangit!" Her voice was a tad scratchy. That had all fed last night, yes, but she had to sleep with the window open because she enjoyed the open air.

"Shut up, Ruka! Akatsuki's trying to claim I was doing things! I did nothing! And I did not go to bed early! You knocked me out! I remember it!"

Ahhhh, don't we all just looooove Aidou's ramblings?

Akatsuki ran his hand along his face for a moment before he caught gazes with their target- Isabella Swan. During this, Yuuki was trying to calm down Ruka and Aidou. Kaname had given up completely and settled for sighing deeply and watching Edward Cullen from the corner of his sweet reddish brown wine eyes.

"Aidou! I told you to shut up! Stop making people look at us weirdly!"

Ah yes, typical day 'round the vampire family. Meanwhile, Kaname caught quickly to Edward's plan. Looking into his beloved Yuuki's mind, that fiendish son of a bitch. Okay maybe it didn't infuriate him as much as I make it sound, but he was definitely annoyed right there!

Making it seemingly planned, Kaname wrapped an arm around Yuuki's form, and saw a quick peek of what she was thinking of. While he saw the full image, Edward only saw an outline. Kaname saw the full image of himself- along with feeling some nervousness. He let it go, and Yuuki turned her gaze to him expectantly. He smiled back, keeping gazes locked with hers.

Eventually giving up, Ruka had smacked Aidou on his head, leaving the Aristocrat crying animated waterfountains of tears as the bell rang and the group made their way into the school.

Biology: Class One. Room 205. Teacher: .  
>Yuuki looked at her first hour schedule with a nervous expression. In the back of her mind, her Pureblood heritage was telling her not to bed nervous- that she had more power over this so called teacher. But her years of human upbringing brought her to nervousness and she sighed softly, though heavily.<p>

She looked up to Kaname, who was asking for his schedule. Ruka and Kain were analyzing theirs while Aidou was asking if he could compare it to hers.

Yuuki nodded her approval, asking, "Do we have the same lunch hour?"

Aidou surveyed the schedules- though of course he'd already known what everybody's schedule was. Kaname had all her classes, the other Aristocrats had their own and with each other. If Shiki and Rima were here, they'd have the first hour together, then Rima would be in Aidou's class and so on. That reminded him.

"Kaname, uh, where are Rima and Shiki anyway?" Man it was weird to call him by his name without the suffix. He stuttered a little.

Kaname looked up from secretly analyzing Yuuki's schedule with a faint smile. He smiled more often with Yuuki by his side finally and forever. "Rima and Shiki are away at the photo shoot today. Aidou-san, can you collect their schedules for them?"

Aidou paused then nodded vigorously before turning to the attendant and questioning her. Yuuki sweatdropped mentally, and turned her eyes to Ruka and Kain who were looking at each other's schedules and apparently talking to each other now. Those love birds. She turned to her brother.

"Oni…" She quickly corrected herself. She had prepared herself for no slip ups, but alas, it failed. But she's Yuuki, so we all rejoice happily.

"Uh, Kaname," She murmured, "It seems that we have the same classes." The brown haired Princess Kuran was slightly curious as to why and how, but over all happy- it meant to her that she could see her brother now during school- only not on the lunch times. But that was alright seeing as she had Aidou to keep her company.

Kaname smiled fondly at his sister.

"Yes, Yuuki, we do." He leaned down, looking at her schedule- or at least pretending to. The brown haired prince could sense Yuuki's heart skip a beat as his presence hit her personal space. A light blush came to her cheeks. He loved to make her blood rush. He whispered in her ear, "Relax, Yuuki." His fangs gently brushed the shell of her ear and she squeaked, turning bright red, her hands trembling as she held the paper.

In any case, Biology went fairly well.

Kaname let Yuuki go in before him, choosing to watch Aidou and the others walk off to their own classes before he entered his class room- was the teacher's name it seemed. He'd heard of a Yagami- Light Yagami from one of the manga that Takuma had made Aidou read. Aidou wouldn't shut up about it for a week, so Kaname himself secretly snatched it from the man and took a few flip pages through the backwards book.

He cast a strong smile to Yuuki as she introduced herself before he let it fall. Too many boys in the class were staring at his beloved treasure.

"Hello, Miss Yuu…Yuuki, was it?" asked politely, though in his mind he was thinking that she looked a bit too cute.

Yuuki nodded, smiling in welcoming. Being the only one Japanese professor in an American school would prove to be slightly difficult, but it really made her wonder why he couldn't pronounce her name normally like any Japanese citizen would be able to. Then again, he carried an American accent….she let it go, and chose to face the class, and smile to them.

Many boys swooned, others smiled back delightedly. Girls glared, and glowered- showering her in dark looks. They already didn't like her.

Yuuki smiled brilliantly, and announced formally and rather strongly to the class, "Hello, my name is Yuuki Kuran. I am a foreign exchange student from Japan. I hope you all would take care of me for today. It is a pleasure to meet you all." With that, she turned to and he pointed her to her seat in the back- by a window. Lovely.

She smiled as she passed the peer students she would be dealing with, heading to the spot. Her dark brown locks moved gently with her movements, and her eyes twinkled delightedly with happiness. Well, so far anyway. Little did she know, a certain brown haired woman was looking at her.

Kaname was next, and he went willingly though not without glaring at the many boys who watched Yuuki walk by so gracefully. He stood in front of the class and announced clearly, as clearly as Yuuki had before him, his name.

"Hello. My name is Kaname Kuran. I am also a foreign exchange student from Japan. I hope you all take care of me for today. It is a pleasure to meet you." He left it short and sweet, and turned to the instructor. The instructor looked about the room before placing him with Yuuki. From then, the class went by slowly.

* * *

><p>Bella looked up as the door opened to show the brown haired girl and boy. They looked SO much alike. She fiddled with her locks as she listened to them introduce themselves. So they ARE brother and sister, she thought. Oh yes, Bella…brother and sister indeed. As she saw Yuuki pass her desk, her eyes stayed glued to the woman, but she didn't even glance at her.<p>

In fact, it seemed her facial expression gave way to slight pain. It was wiped away quickly though before Bella could analyze it further. She turned to Edward, who was sitting at her side, with a questioning gaze as he was looking at Kaname with dark gold eyes. He was obviously trying to listen to his thoughts. His eyes blinked and he winced in pain it seemed. She looked at Kaname and saw him pointedly glaring at her Edward.

Behind her, she could hear the stupid preps, namely Jessica, giggling and ogling at the strange, beautiful, new man. She could hear snippets of their conversation such as: "Go do that, Jess!" "I don't want to!" "Do it! Just go up and ask him!" "But, Clair!" "Do it or I'll do it!" "I can't just go ask him if he wants me to show him around!"

Bella nearly inwardly killed herself. She settled for gripping Edward's hand tightly- she knew it wouldn't hurt him so she went with it. "Today's gonna be a long day…" She whispered to herself, knowing Edward could hear her.

Just to prove he could, he chuckled. "Yes, love, so it seems." Kaname had blocked his thoughts. Again. Edward mentally set to working out a plan of some kind. He came to the simplistic fact that he'd have to tell his family. But then his eyes narrowed and he wondered something he'd actually not thought of before.

The group of people he'd seen- they did look beautiful. Stunning- too beautiful. But they couldn't be vampires- they didn't look like he and his family did…like Bella would in the future. Pushing it aside, he looked at his love, then to Kaname and Yuuki.

He'd protect his Bella at all costs.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat next to Yuuki and reached under the desk and took her hand. Yuuki looked up at Kaname with a bright pair of eyes and a bright, Take-My-Breath-My-Fair-Maiden smile. His eyes then caught to Edward's as he'd sensed the man looking at him, and he stared back coolly.<p>

Yes…he would make sure the mission ran smoothly. After all, as the future ruler of all vampires, that was his duty. Although first the Volturi would have to die just as the Senate did. Once the two ruling sides were gone…once the Rooks had been abolished, then he would rise as King, once more. He would claim his throne as the Progenitor of the Kuran blood line, and Yuuki would be his Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream next night~<strong>

So! I hope you guys liked it. I'm epically thinking it turned out epic awesomely. Lol. Please, read and review and I hope to receive more encouraging responses!**  
><strong>


	3. Take the Apple, Bitch

Well! Hello! Lol. I hope you all like this! I hope it was a bit longer this time. Please, do read and review, and tune into Eien No Setsuna when it says to- the song is by ON/OFF. It's a very good song for that part of the story- though of course you don't have to if you don't want to. I hope you all enjoy it! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

* * *

><p>Well to put it simply, class went terribly well. Biology passed with a breeze, needless to say. Aidou had forgotten his books, though Ruka and Kain held theirs diligently like good little eternally living students that they are. How beautiful! Not really. In any case, it had been three days since the vampires' arrival into Forks, Washington and each night since, Yuuki had been feeling thirstier. Only Kaname, of course, knew why. Her powers- her birth right- were making an appearance and had been using all of her energy to grow and maintain themselves. Alas, back to class we go.<p>

The bell rang, echoing in the hall as students filed out of the class rooms and filled the halls. It was time for P.E. and as Yuuki headed to the class, she tried to focus on simply ignoring other peoples' stares. She made her way to the girls' locker room, setting her things on the bench and changing in one of the bathroom stalls. Her mind grew hazy as she stepped out of the stall. Instantly, a crowd of girls surrounded her and she blinked nervously.

"Um, yes?" She asked hesitantly, almost fearing the answer as to what they had wanted from her. In response, the girls merely glared, hoping to make Yuuki cower before them. However, she did not, and as such simply turned away and went along her business, heading out into the gym. There, she stood in line with the other girls, waiting for the teacher's instructions.

As he did with every girl, the gym teacher eyed Yuuki with fascination- and lust. She twitched in fear, and then sighed in relief as the teacher simply made her class run laps around the gym- boys included of course. And as our lovely girl had a wonderful body, and her clothes hugged her form beautifully, many of the boys tripped over themselves when she ran past. As a vampire, it was only naturally that she ran that fast. This made the annoying preps glare harder- which in response made Kaname angry; very angry indeed.

See, if you as much as blink in the wrong direction of his dear girl, he's more likely to kill you than to simply smite you down without warning. Yes, I know killing and smiting is the same, but killing involves so much more action that it's irresistible. Come on, laugh with me guys. (Lol.)

Our glossy, dark brown haired heroin faced more steadfast encounters as she headed to English. She took her seat in the back- sitting next to Kaname of course. Though on his other side was one of the preps- Marcie Miller. She had heard the girl's name around the school- accompanied with another, Jessica, she believed. Never the less, this didn't stop our Yuuki from paying attention to 's lessons and whatnot.

A note landed on her desk, and she blinked, looking around silently. Then her gaze caught to a boy just in front of her, and he was looking back at her and he winked. She silently opened the note and twitched, her eyes widening. She dropped the note on the ground and shuddered, looking at Kaname. He had his eyes closed, seemingly asleep as the teacher lectured on monotonous.

Ah, yes, History class. Mrs. Smith seemed to really like Yuuki. This time though, the prep squad caught our Yuuki outside the class, cornering her. And this time…they had a few words to say.

"Stay away from our Kaname!" One with dirty blonde hair yelled at her.

"Yea! We don't care if you're from the same country, Kaname is ours!" And the accent on his name was totally off- which only ticked Yuuki off slightly. Just…just slightly, I promise. Yuuki blinked and held up her hands in a surrendering motion, "Um, really, uh. It's not like that!"

Though she said the words convincingly, the vampiric side of Yuuki wished reverently that she could simply announce her relationship with her Kaname. These girls…if they touched him, she'd have them killed. Seriously, she would. Okay, maybe not, but Ruka would gladly take care of them on her own!

Luckily enough, Mrs. Smith saved our little heroin- just the bell rang. The students shuffled into class, Kaname last- though of course he got a pardon. He sat in the back corner, of course next to his dear girl. During the end of the class, in the few minutes left before the lunch hour, a couple of girls approached the brown haired man. Yuuki stayed in her seat, simply pretending to read the lesson- Romeo and Juliet.

"K-K-Kaname," One of the girls stammered, "Would you be in-interested in go-going to the mo-movies with me?" The other girl stayed quiet, then spoke, "O-Or with both of us?"

Yuuki waited with baited breath as she figured that her dear brother was simply waiting to answer so as to make the girls seem less confident- how cruel of her onii-sama!

"Well, girls," Yuuki's heart skipped a beat as it always did when Kaname spoke so smoothly; or just spoke at all. "I would love to, but I fear I have some homework to do with my sister. Perhaps another time."

The brown haired princess could hear the girls' sniffles as they walked away, dejected and left to die. Inwardly, her vampiric nature smirked while on the outside, she simply smiled. As soon as the bell rang, Yuuki and Kaname stood, and then suddenly stopped, looking up at each other. It was moments like this that took her breath away.

The harmless sunlight from one of the windows gradually fell upon her brother's wood basked locks. His eyes sparkled only for her- only this way. His eyes gleamed for their friends, but only sparkled for his fiancée.

The teacher had left and the class room had filled out of the room, leaving only the Purebloods. Kaname instantly dropped his books onto the table, as Yuuki dropped hers to the floor. The prince backed his princess back into the storage cabinet, and held her steady there, staring into her eyes. His smoldering brown eyes locked with hers, and he leaned down, lips just inches from hers before he abruptly pulled away, leaving Yuuki with baited breath once more.

But his reasons did not go unnoticed, as both their heads turned to the door way- where Edward Cullen and their target, Isabella Swan now stood. Kaname quickly stepped back, smiling fakely and holding a pencil- or was it a pen?

Edward and Kaname stared at each other for a very long time before Yuuki interceded, murmuring to Kaname, "I'll see you at home, brother." To which our prince nodded slightly, acknowledging her. Yuuki smiled faintly, then turned and hurried out of the class room, passing by Bella with grace.

So much fine grace that Bella had to blink, wide eyed, just to see the woman walk. She had grace that would put Alice Cullen to shame- and looks that would put Rosalie Cullen to shame. Of course, I hope this was previously stated- I just don't want to go back and look. But if it wasn't, then it's stated now. I hope you enjoy it.

Edward took the first step towards Kaname, pushing Bella behind him as she headed to her seat.

"Who are you?" The sparkling hemorrhoid spoke, gold eyes narrowing.

"None of your business." Kaname spoke coldly, wine reddish brown hues narrowed dangerously. His eyes flashed a hint of red as the window next to him cracked- immediately causing Edward and Bella to back up quite a bit.

The Kuran Prince slowly started their way with a hint of blood red in his eyes. He held his books like they were papers- boring and virtually uncaring. Edward and Bella stepped to the side farther to let him pass, and as he did, a flash of fear emerged in Edward's eyes. Just who was this guy! Edward froze stiff as a block of ice as soon as Kaname turned his gaze onto him. Suddenly it was like his chest was being constricted- it was too hard to even fake breathing.

And then it was gone as the brown haired Prince continued his stroll, leaving the class room. Alas, however, their little encounter had made time move faster. Not really, it just took up what already little time Kaname had to say goodbye to his dear girl, and the man sighed as he headed out the front door- leaving the school.

Yuuki watched him from the cafeteria, pretending to be unaware of the watchful eyes on her as she did so. Aidou was busy glaring at people, namely the boys. Well, a few of the girls. Aidou let out a little sigh, watching his princess. Well, not HIS- but like…the person he was the most loyal to. She always watched out for him and the others, and now she watched sadly as her prince left. He really had to hand it to her. In all the years that the others had known Kaname Kuran, she was the only one he was ever nice to. Since she had come back to the Vampire Society, he had been lenient on the punishments dealt to Aidou and the others- never mind that he actually smiled a bit more; though of course it was for Yuuki.

The stupid human girls couldn't understand it, but the vampires could. Yuuki Kuran smelled like sunlight- bright and warm, and cheerful and happy. She was like a star in the night sky on a cloudy night. And her brother, lover, and fiancée Kaname Kuran was like the sky that she shone brightly against. She was like an angel cast from Heaven to bathe in the blood of an eternally red world. And she had embraced it as long as Kaname was by her side.

A voice brought Aidou Hanabusa back to the present.

"What is she looking at?" A human girl- snotty and snobbish indeed. Aidou spun around to snap at her, but Yuuki beat him to the punch.

"I was watching my brother leave." Her voice was soft, but firm. "I would appreciate it if you did not get so upset."

This teenage, human, hormone driven girl put her hands on her hips, snobbing again, "Did we tell you to stay away from our Kaname? You're such a slut! We rule this school, deary, not you." Other girls behind her nodded as most of the kids dispersed and went off to the other tables.

Yuuki stared blankly at the girls in front of her, feeling for once if not before that she was glad that she was a vampire who was raised properly so as to not sink so low as in insulting another being. She opened her mouth to retort when Bella made her presence known by stepping in front of the girls- more specifically Marcie and Jessica- though Marcie was really just nodding away like a bimbo.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Isabella snapped, sending out a meaningful glare at the girls. She knew the risks of getting too close to this vampire girl, and she knew what Edward had told her- to always stay away from other vampires. But she couldn't just let these girls bully her! It just wasn't right- even if Yuuki was a vampire- an unstated friend or foe at this point, even.

Yuuki's eyes widened and she smiled briefly, a kind smile. She had heard about their target of pursuing- Isabella Swan, but she had never actually thought that she'd really meet the girl. She was surprised when she had run in front of her to confront these impudent girls. She had heard of Bella's boyfriend- Edward Cullen and that he was basically a vampire, and simply thought that Bella would have been forewarned to stay away. She glanced around, and oddly spotted Edward not too far off.

Meanwhile, Aidou was fuming. He promised Kaname and Yuuki that he wouldn't lash out fearlessly or whatever the case may be, but his future ruler has just gotten called a slut! He stepped forward to retaliate, and stopped as Bella intervened on her own. This deftly seemed to enrage the preps even more as the apparent "leader" lashed out, raising her hand at Bella.

Only to be stopped by Aidou's cousin- Kain. The reddish orange blonde haired vampire Aristocrat was slightly annoyed by this action, and his fingers on the girl's wrist tightened, provoking a small noise of pain from the girl. Next to him stood Ruka who moved over to Yuuki's side and asked if she was alright. In the few short months that Yuuki had rejoined them, Ruka and the princess had been getting along very well- even to the point of calling her each other best friends. Some nights, Yuuki would sneak off to Ruka's room where they'd be heard giggling incessantly and gossiping and the like.

"Please, there is no need for violence." Kain Akatsuki insisted on the girl, letting go of her wrist. Instead of letting it go, the girl simply retorted, "That girl is a slut! She wants to take Kaname away from us!" And yet again…did they not know that the two were apparently brother and sister. Hearing her princess called such a name enflamed Ruka.

Ruka stepped forward and simply smacked the girl before anyone had time to react. The girl fell to the ground on impact, holding her welted cheek as tears formed in her eyes. Yuuki watched this with sad eyes, and stepped forward only to be gently touched on the shoulder by Aidou. She did not progress any further, and instead let Ruka talk to the girl before the lunch bell rang.

After that, school had ended with much clarity to be upheld. In the car ride home, Yuuki had given a stern talking to Ruka, deciding that she'd keep her friend safe from Kaname's punishment by administering her own. Albeit not very severe for the damage dealt, the princess thought it was fine as it was and felt justified as such. Ruka thanked her many a time over as she apologized.

The arrival back at the home was…interesting to say the least.

"Takuma-san!" Yuuki cried, hugging the manga freak tightly. He hugged back, anime tears falling down. "I missed you, Yuuki-sama!"

"Where have you been? When did you arrive?" Yuuki swamped the manga freak with many questions. Rima and Shiki decided then to come out, each nomming away on pocky happily.

"Welcome home." Rima said monotonously as Shiki nodded in the background as Kaname approached.

Yuuki ran up to her brother happily, throwing her arms around his waist as their little family was once more happily reunited.

Later that night, blood was spilled.

It was about dark as Yuuki slowly made her way to her brother's room. They had not yet started sharing a room, though she was thinking of asking him soon. She stopped at her brother's room and knocked lightly.

Kaname looked up, sensing Yuuki on the other side of his door. A smile graced his lips happily and he told her to enter, though he told her many a time that she didn't have to have his permission to enter rooms. He sat behind his desk, watching his sister curiously.

Yuuki entered the room slowly, and shut the door behind her with a soft click. Dejavu was rushing back and she murmured, "Hello, Onii-sama."

Once again, she had visited him after a shower. Whether or not it was planned, it just didn't matter. Her glossy, dark chestnut brown locks were dripping with water- it was obviously recent. The droplets of water fell into her choice of clothing for the night- a large white night shirt that conveniently hung off her body tightly, outlining her curves. The hem fell to her mid thigh- a creamy…creamy pale white thigh…okay, Kaname, focus.

"Ah, you're hungry, Yuuki?"

Yuuki started, and then simply strode forward to her brother. Her hair moved with her body delicately, and he admired her until she came to stand before him. Her eyes were misty- as though she'd been crying.

"What is it, Yuuki?" Kaname questioned his dear girl gently, raising a hand to stroke her cheek lovingly. She let out a shuddering breath and told him of Ruka's actions, then told him that she handled the punishment herself.

"I knew she would do something like that…don't worry, Yuuki. She's safe from any of my punishment that I could deal." He chuckled as Yuuki smiled widely- glad that they could be on equal terms it seemed in punishment dealing. It was Yuuki's most unfavored topic, but it had to be done never the less.

In any case, the Kuran Princess stepped forward bravely, climbing onto her brother's lap to straddle him in his chair, her hands on his shoulders, one of his hands on her upper thigh while his other hand was on the small of her back. (Like the cover of one of the manga. Also, I hope you all would please tune into this song: Eien No Setsuna by ON/OFF. )

"Kaname," Yuuki seemed troubled, pausing briefly, and she then finished her sentence, looking down a bit. "I'm a bit...thirsty." Her voice came out like a child whining when being told something they didn't want to do.

Kaname let out a deep chuckle, and the sound provoked a light blush from our little heroin. Who was her onii-sama to laugh at her! She resisted the urge to kick him in his gut and walk out. (L . O . L.)

"You may drink, then, my dear girl," He murmured softly, tilting his head to the side.

Yuuki's gums ached, and she whimpered as her pearly white fangs slid out, causing a slight itching for the princess. She licked at her brother's neck softly, sensually, and then slowly slid her fangs into his neck. Her fingers gripped at his brown, glossily cropped locks, tugging them aside gently as his fingers tangled into her hair when she drew back, licking her bloodied lips.

"Please, brother, drink from me." She whispered hoarsely.

Kaname laughed gently, and nodded, leaning forward, his own fangs making themselves seen. He licked at his Yuuki's neck, and reveled in the fact that he made her shudder and mewl with delight. In one swift, gentle movement, he sank his fangs into her neck, and it was pure bliss for both of them.

Yuuki clung to her onii-sama, her fingers fisting in his burgundy shirt. "Onii-sama," She gasped in delight, "I…" She trailed off, whimpering as he drew back. She leaned back just enough to look up at him.

"Onii-sama," She whispered, "I love you,"

Kaname smiled brightly, though his eyes were a tint of glowing crimson, and blood lingered on his lips. "I love you, too, Yuuki."

With that, Kuran Prince and Princess shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll show a sweet dream, next night~<strong>

Please read and review!


	4. A Boiling Point?

Twilight side this time~ Lovely.

I hope you like it! Read and review!

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan kept a barely restrained sigh from passing her lips as she rode with Edward in his car. They were headed to his house in the woods and whatnot- probably to talk to his family about those new vampires of course. She hopped out of the car as he pulled to a stop, heading up the steps before turning around to look for him. It didn't surprise her when she found him right next to her before she had even turned. He flashed that crooked smile that she loved so much and then the two headed into the grand house.<p>

It had only been a few hours after school- and before long it would fall night. Bella checked the clock briefly before she simply shrugged and went along with whatever was planned. As per usual, the group was always home, and as she took a seat on the love seat, she saw Carlisle seem…well, worried.

After a long few minuets of silence, Bella finally broke it by the simple question of, "So, how is everyone?" After that, it seemed to go pretty well.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, Bella." Rosalie shuffled closer to Emmett as the two stood by the clock in the living room. Alice simply beamed at her, and Jasper shifted quietly. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a glance before the blonde haired man questioned his "son".

"So, Edward, you had something to tell me about?" The doctor seemed more or less curious in what he had to hear.

"Bella's not pregnant is she?" Rosalie rudely interrupted, "I mean, that'd be grand and all, it's just…okay, never mind!" She finished quickly, seeing the questionable stares directed her way.

"No, my Bella's not pregnant. It's just, father," Edward took a breath, "I believe there's two- no, there's about seven vampires attending the school. I can only see into about five of those vampire's minds, dad."

Carlisle certainly was troubled. He walked about the living room, eyes slanted to the ground, hand on his chin. He asked Alice quietly, as though fearing the answer.

"Are they foes, Alice? Did they look like Volturi, Edward? What did they look like? Did you see them at all, Alice? In the past, the future?"

Alice paused, closing her eyes in concentration. Her brow furrowed, and she spoke quietly in response, "I can't tell. It's blurry. It's actually blurry. I can't tell if they are friends or foes, Carlisle."

Edward intervened and replied stiffly, "I saw one had blonde hair- about to her waist and grayish blue eyes. There was another that had short fly away blonde hair and ice blue eyes- it was a guy. The other guy had reddish blonde hair, also short and fly away and his eyes seemed to be a golden color. The other guy had red, short hair, and brownish red eyes. The last guy had medium dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes- like wine."

Edward paused, looking to Bella who simply nodded as if to say "Tell them it all".

"There were two other girls. One girl had blonde hair in two pigtails and blue eyes. The other girl looked like the brown haired male. Long brown hair, and striking reddish brown wine colored eyes. I have no idea who they are- I tried to read the two's minds, but I couldn't. And on the way inside the building, the brown haired man gave me a chill. Something was off about him. But, Carlisle, they don't seem like Volturi at all."

Alice jumped into the mix, replying quickly, "I didn't see them at all- even in the past. I had only seen them at the school just yesterday and today. I can't see- no! I see them in the future. I don't know when, maybe seven days or so, but they plan to come here! All of them!"

Carlisle tensed and stopped in the middle of the room, by the piano. He stood there with an inhuman ability as to say that he didn't even twitch or anything. Bella was worried. Emmett and Rosalie watched their "father" with worried expressions, though Emmett was clearly trying to be the big guy.

Alice had opened her eyes and she was clutching Jasper's hand tightly as she watched Carlisle. It seemed that Esme herself was the only one that wasn't worried in the least bit. In fact, she seemed more inclined to be excited that they had guests.

Bella spoke up first.

"Should we tell Jacob and the pack?"

Instantly, Edward tensed. Bella knew she shouldn't have said anything, but she couldn't help but wonder if Jacob had seen them, or anything else had happened. She hadn't talked to him in a long time, even.

The vampire man reluctantly nodded, his posture relaxing due to Jasper's control over emotional atmosphere. "Yes, we should tell Jacob."

Alice nodded, standing. "I'll go get him then. Be right back!" With that, the fluttering little annoyed pixie chick danced off into the woods to play with the sprites. Not really. She just ran out the back door, jumped off the patio and ran into the woods to get the better part of this story- the wolves. ( Lol.)

In a moment's time, Jacob had entered the house with Alice. Leah and Seth stayed out in the forest, keeping watch. Everything was explained to him, and soon enough he was questioned like the others.

"Well," Jacob paused, eyes shifting to Bella before he finished, looking away, "I had heard of them being mentioned. My dad said something about two blood pures or something were coming to town as means of..some kind of treaty." The brown eyed man ran his fingers through his equally short, brown locks.

If possible, Carlisle's face paled even more than normal and instantly, everyone was on alert but Jacob and Bella. Bella asked, "What's wrong?"

Ignoring her question, Carlisle pursued this information, "Did he say something along the lines of "Pureblood", Jacob?" Jacob took a moment then nodded, eyes confused.

"Oh God." And with that, Carlisle proceeded to have a mental melt down as he slowly explained to the two what a Pureblood vampire was exactly.

"In the vampire society, while there is the Volturi to watch over the laws, there are also other families so to speak. The Coven formed, the real families, and then there's a separate level. The Coven formed is what we have. The real families mean simply that two vampires had children- yes, these vampires can have children. It's only in their sect however. They are called Aristocrats and Purebloods. Now to start simple,"

Carlisle took a deep breath though he didn't need it, "The other section is made of levels. A Level End so to say is simply a human turned vampire that has gone insane. That's the end of the chain. The next level is the Coven, and then there's the Aristocrats, and then finally Purebloods. Between Level End and Aristocrats involves the rogue vampires. If they don't feed, they fall to Level End,"

The others seemed wide-eyed and transfixed on Carlisle's sayings.

"Now, in the vampire society, there is something called a Senate. The Senate watches over and resides over the vampire society as a whole. They employ other vampires to make laws, and whatnot- you could say the Volturi simply work for them. The Aristocrats are involved with the Senate, and work as a person or vampire subject in the Senate to help make the rules."

Carlisle paused until Esme rose and took his hand, encouraging him. Bella's eyes were glued to the old, stumbling over his words vampire. Edward had his arms around her loosely so as not to hurt her. Jacob could be less than interested, it seemed.

"The Purebloods are another story. Pureblood in general means pure of blood. In this case, pure of vampire blood. They are the kind that can make their own children- like the real families. However, the marriages are arranged, and they generally intermarry among the family. Now, there are only about three Pureblood family houses left in this world today. The Shirabuki family, the Hiou family, and the Kuran family,"

"Now," Carlisle rubbed his head, continuing. "The Shirabuki family is stationed in Japan- with the Kuran family. The Hiou family has long since moved to Russia. Yes, Russia. In any case, while the Pureblood families have power to control lower vampires- including the Senate-, they also possess a multitude of other personal abilities. They work with the Aristocrats as means of the Aristocrats being guards to the families- only to certain ones. Like one family to a Pureblood family."

Carlisle once again took a breath he didn't need.

"Long ago, Purebloods ruled the Vampire Society long before the Senate came along. The males would be selected as head of the houses and talk with one another. One of the families tried to take more power than was originally given to each three families. So in turn, the Purebloods stepped down and let the Senate be formed. Before this Senate was formed, a Pureblood family was chosen to actually rule over the other Purebloods. The royal family of all vampires on the face of this world. That family was the Kurans."

Edward's eyes widened as did the others'. A vampire family ruling over all other vampires! It seemed preposterous! Jacob's eyes widened slightly.

"I had actually met the previous rulers of the Kuran family. Now, mind you, Pureblood families- especially the Kurans- intermarry. Meaning a brother would marry the sister to keep the blood line clean and pure. While the Kuran family is not ruling over the vampires anymore, they have an entire army at their disposal- and only theirs. Yes, the other Purebloods could try, but they would have to get it by force, and they would probably succeed if the others did not bring that family or singular Pureblood down beforehand. In any case, the Kuran family has everything they need if they choose to start a war- if they choose to one day take back their rightful throne and rule the world."

"The Kuran family- the previous rulers that I had met were luckily not that evil. Their names were Juuri Kuran and Haruka Kuran. They had a son named Kaname Kuran. I had only met them once, but among the long years until now, I heard they were murdered. That's all I have to say."

Random way to end, Edward thought briefly before commenting, "So, then, are you saying these vampires may be involved in this system?"

Carlisle nodded, "I would not be surprised if the two brown haired people you saw were Purebloods. I do not know which family they would be from, however. Now without seeing them myself. Though the description you gave makes me lean towards Kuran. I remember Juuri and Haruka had brown hair, and their eyes were always proof of their lineage. The Kurans were famous for their hair and eyes. Those two traits were unlike any other vampire's."

"So what you're saying is that these two…these two could be Purebloods planning to form an army and start a war?"

"No, I'm simply making a guess as to what they could be. I don't believe that they would want to start a war without a good reason- though I have no evidence to back that theory up."

"But," Rosalie intervened, "This does not make sense. What about the Shirabuki family? Wouldn't that family have to agree?"

"No, Rosalie. The Kuran family can do what they want. Although only a Pureblood can take another Pureblood down if they choose to bare their fangs."

"But, then, Father, if that's the case, then what should we do about it?" Edward asked, standing in anger. "Should we alert the Volturi?"

Carlisle thought deeply for a moment, standing there. Time seemed to tick by before finally he has an answer. "I believe we should take our time and try to know these vampires- maybe that will trigger them coming here like Alice saw in her vision. Perhaps then we can make a decision."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Finally Bella had chosen to speak- apparently breaking through her shock though her cheeks were flushed from a rush of adrenaline at the hearing of possible trouble. "I practically made friends with the brown haired girl after I stood up to Marcie and Jessica for her. I think I could weasel my way in to being friends with her. She seems..kind."

Carlisle shook his head, "No, Bella. You can't put yourself at risk like that. We can't have you getting hurt and I'm sure that Edward would wholeheartedly disagree." At that, Edward nodded.

Bella protested, "I can handle myself- and besides, if I get close to the girl, then maybe she'll stop the others from trying to hurt me. Edward could back me up."

Edward let a kiss fall onto Bella's head, sighing. "Love, I can't put you in that danger."

"Please, Edward. I can handle myself!"

Edward looked up to Carlisle, then to the others, silently asking if it was alright, they thought. Rosalie shrugged indifferently, though everybody knew she'd protect Bella. Alice seemed fearful, but it may be the only chance she got- and she could see Bella perfectly crystal clear regardless of the choice just made. Jasper seemed less inclined, but agreed with a sharp nod of his head. Jacob was furious on the inside, but simply looked away. Esme held tight to Carlisle's hand and nodded, "Very well. But please, be careful. We're all going to back you up of course, Bella." Carlisle reluctantly nodded.

"Then it's settled. We'll focus on becoming friends with these apparent Purebloods." Edward spoke confidently, though fear was evident in his voice.

Kaname looked up from his spot on the pearl white couch. The group had gathered together for Yuuki's amusement at watching the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". Rima and Shiki were seated on the ground in front of Yuuki while Kaname sat next to her, lounging leisurely, and Takuma stood behind her, elbows on the back of the couch, eyes on the TV. He had arrived to the small group recently after getting more pocky.

Kaname had questioned him about his sudden arrival, and Takuma had simply replied that his grandfather wanted him here to watch over the two Kurans and their Aristocrats- never mind that Kaname was Takuma's dear friend. That sentence made the Prince's lips upturn just ever so slightly. Ruka and Kain sat in chairs next to each other, and Seiren stood in the corner, watching stoically.

Yuuki looked up as she felt Kaname move, and stared at him questioningly as his eyes averted to the figure in the corner that had mysteriously just arrived.

"Seiren?" Kaname questioned, drawing the attention of the other nobles.

Seiren stepped forward then dropped into a low bow, murmuring in reply, "The Cullens have begun moving, my Leige."

Yuuki's eyes became worried, but she stayed silent as the others stared simply at Seiren. The door to the kitchen cracked and Kaname sighed, pulling Yuuki close to himself and murmuring, "They should have kept to their own business…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream, next night~<strong>

That's that for now! No more updates till next weekend- I need to get my tests out of the way. I hope you like it. I'm trying to take this story slow so as to somehow draw out the tension. I believe a confrontation will happen soon for those of you that like the story, lol. The Cullens will indeed alert the Volturi- that's how the Volturi hears about Yuuki. She is, after all, the most prized little Princess in all the world~

Also, I'm not totally sure I elaborated on the Pureblood information that Carlisle was trying to explain- it was kinda choppy since he was so nervous. I was trying to show he was nervous without saying he was just by showing how he jumped from topic to topic about the Vampire Society levels. I know I didn't add the Vampire Hunters. That information will come in soon enough. But please tell me if I forgot to add something. I know I didn't add Rido. Its because nobody quite knew about him just yet. xD


	5. RIDO? That Pedo

Well. That just pissed me off. I friggin' changed windows. FAIL on my part. Oh well. In any case, I will type this once more.

I know I probably messed up along the way in the earlier chapter- so please do not hesitate if you need me to explain some things to you- simply message me. I'm fairly certain I did not elaborate as much as I had wished to. I was trying to show how nervous Carlisle was- what with his hopping around the subjects of the VK world. So, yea. Also, I know how in the summary I mentioned that the Volturi wanted Yuuki for her blood and power- well, they do. It's just not been mentioned until...well...basically now. xD! Also, I brought back Rido Kuran into the mix. I figured he'd be a good motivator for the Volturi. I mean, he makes a bargain, yada yada yada. He kills them, Yuuki finally kills him- yada yada yada. Not really. Wait and see- don't trust what I say! I lie!

Anyway, pay attention to the dream sequence- the scene will soon become a set for later chapters. Like. Two or three. Or something. I hope I did pretty well on this chapter for you all- sorry if you feel it's rushed. I had originally done this chapter with the intent of making you all figure it out. Well, I went back and redid a few things to make the pieces attempt to stick together.

NOTE: I did, in fact, jump ahead a month. So there.

NOTE II: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. GOD KNOWS I WISH I DID.

* * *

><p>The month had gone quite well. Though, by some circumstance, Yuuki had ended up spilling a couple of concoctions in the lab- Rima had nearly gotten caught eating pocky in the class room. Just little things really. The princess had also noticed that Bella Swan- their primary target it seemed- had taken a liking to her and was trying to be friends with her. It broke her heart to deny the girl's offer of friendship- but she just couldn't let her get that close.<p>

In either case, this now brings us to the semi- good part in the adventure. Though, back to the story. Yuuki sat on her bed, rubbing her head. She had been having weird dreams lately- frightening most of the time. She had also gained a sense of worry that her onii-sama was hiding something from her. She couldn't tell just what it was though.

She had been dreaming of that face again- the one that had stared at her many times before. She felt a shiver run up her spine, and pushed it away as she snuggled into the comfort of the sheets. She had already fed from her beloved, and now it was time for her to sleep- Kaname would join her shortly.

So she thought.

Back half way through the city- not really. Meanwhile, at the Cullens' house slept the Knights'' target.

Isabella Swan was standing on the edge of a field. She'd only had dreams like this when her heart was otherwise trying to figure its self out. Now though- now she saw something different.

Yuuki Kuran was on the ground. Kaname Kuran it seemed was on the ground next to her. The other vampires were scattered around- all on the ground. One stood above them- an ugly...vampire man. Who was he? She had no idea- though...he looked similar to…oh God, Bella thought, is that Marcus!

No, it wasn't Marcus from the Volturi. It was someone very similar to the old vampire. Someone whose power even a human like Bella could feel. It struck her cold, and yet it beckoned her to run. She then sensed the Cullens around her. Shaking with fear. They couldn't fight this. Not him.

But then movement to the right caught Bella's attention.

It was Yuuki.

Yuuki stood, stumbling to the right a little as she forced her legs to work. She had a large gash across her chest- though she didn't let it slow her down. She stared at the dark figure with strong, kind, yet fierce eyes. Her pupils had changed- her eyes glowed red now. She took a step forward, and suddenly Bella envisioned her differently.

Yuuki held a scythe, grew and veined. Her long, glossy brown locks blew around her body in a silent gust of power. Her fangs had grown, and now peaked out a bit even when she wasn't smiling. Bella and the Cullens themselves took a step back in fear even as Yuuki took a step toward the creature.

Bella jerked forward as a gust of power hit the girl- sending her hair flying, and wounding her further. Yuuki stumbled, and nearly fell but stayed strong and raised her head to meet the equally glowing red eyes of the vampire ahead of her. Bella was scared- yet impressed. She could never have such courage.

Yuuki took another step forward and earned herself another wound along her legs. She ignored it; it seemed and took another step forward. Her eyes glowed with a bright courage, and she smiled an angel's smile despite the pain she must have been in. This seemed to anger the being even more and he lashed out again. Yuuki raised her scythe, and his power was deflected.

As the gust of power ended, Bella saw the hair of the heroin fall lower than it did before. Yuuki stood strong, and Bella could see a faint glowing coming from the girl's back- then butterfly wings sprouted forth, though they quickly took the form of purple angel wings. The young vampire's smile stayed pure and strong as she took another step forward towards pain.

However, it was short lived as the girl fell to the ground under the gust of immense anger that burst forth from the shrouded figure standing atop of a flight of stairs it seemed. Bella went to rush forward and found herself constrained by Edward.

Yuuki stood up- shaking and staggering as she did so- but her smile never faded.

And then, in the midst of all the fear and anger and horror, her angelic voice spoke out.

"I am sorry."

With that, Bella's world clouded in blood and the girl woke up screaming in Edward's bedroom as the sun rose.

Edward and the other vampires that were home rushed to her side, pleading with her to tell them what was wrong. Edward had obviously not tried to pry into her mind- and Alice wasn't home. Though if she saw what Bella did, she was probably already on her way.

Slowly and precisely, Bella recited exactly what had happened in the dream- every detail- to the Cullens. Edward seemed ill at ease, his face gone chalky. Rosalie seemed shocked, and Emmett and Esme were trying to mask their faces- faces of horror.

"Forget being friends with them," Edward said through gritted fangs, "We will approach them today! Tonight!" Bella frantically shook her head, "No, Edward. We can't- w-we have to become friends with them! Besides, I only saw them! They may not be at fault at all- they may only be trying to fight with us- allies!"

"It's been a month of trying to be friends with them, Bella! All this Yuuki has done is talked to you- she hasn't done whatever else. The others haven't conceded in letting us into their homes to get closer. It's a fail. We have to confront them!"

Rosalie thought it over for a moment. "No, Edward. You're talking irrationally. I believe that we should get Carlisle's opinion on this when he gets back." Her arms were crossed over her chest and she stood there defiantly. "We also should talk to Alice to see if she saw a premonition of Bella's dream."

Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair and nodded, gnashing his fangs. He knew they were right and what he was spouting was nonsense. He just worried for Bella's safety.

At the Kuran mansion meanwhile (This is at the exact same time Bella was dreaming. Bella and Yuuki wake at the same time.)...

Kaname sat in his study, staring at the papers in front of him placed on his desk in a very fashionable manner. Not really. They were now strewn across the elegant wood. What he wanted the most was to bask in the moonlight with his dear girl. A tick in his forehead started, and he groaned. More troubles to deal with. Never mind that his worst enemy had made a comeback…no. Kaname could not afford to let himself get distracted by hateful vengeance. He had to make sure Yuuki was safe. Alas...His mind turned to that night- the night he had received the news of Rido Kuran's return.

_A ring of the phone next to him prompted him to pick it up. He held it to his ear- and cringed._

"_KANAME-KUN!" Shouted Kaien Cross on the other end of the line. He had called randomly it seemed- though Kaname had told the ex-hunter that they would arrange a meeting for the Headmaster to see his adoptive daughter._

"_How is my dear little Yuuki! Is she eating- well, drinking properly?"_

"_Yes, Kaien-san. Yuuki is doing just fine- she's even studying very hard." Kaname was glad to hear from his dear girl's adoptive father's voice. "I told you I would set up an arranged meeting. Why did you call?" He always cut straight to the chase. But...the silence on the other end heightened his senses and his eyes narrowed._

"_Kaien? Kaien Cross?" A few more moments of silence. Then, Kaien spoke slowly, and precisely._

"_Kaname, the Hunter Society has found evidence of your uncle- Rido Kuran. One of our informants has found evidence that Rido has been contacting the Italian vampire government- the Volturi, I suspect they are called. He has been talking to their leader- we only can assume it was about Yuuki-chan. However, we are not sure- but that seems the logical choice."_

_Kaname's desk cracked, and he growled lowly, "Kaien, are you positive about this? How could he have found us?"_

_On the other line, the blonde-pony tailed man's glasses winked in the candlelight on his own desk. "I have no idea, Kaname. We will do everything we can on our end. I don't have to ask you- but promise me that you will keep their child- that you will keep our Yuuki safe from harm. And, you will keep in touch."_

"_Of course, Kaien. I will keep Yuuki safe and keep in touch. I will send Seiren if we find any leads. Thank you very much. Good night."_

"_You as well, Kaname. You're welcome."_

With that, the conversation ended.

Back in the present, Kaname groaned from his place on the lovely little couch like furniture set. He would have to tell Yuuki. He hadn't even told the Aristocrats yet. But they would find out soon. Very soon. In the meantime, best to sleep now. He knew for a fact that Rido could not attack tonight- or tomorrow. He was much too weak, surely.

Yes. If Yuuki thought her onii-sama was hiding something from her, she was certainly right.

Back in her extravagantly designed room, Yuuki flew out of bed gasping, her eyes wide as her hands clutched at her chest as her lips opened to let out a very loud, very frightened scream that echoed through the mansion.

Downstairs, Takuma looked up at the same time as Aidou and the others. Instantly they bolted for the stairs, rushing to their beloved Pureblood Princess.

In his study, Kaname's eyes shot open, then widened in absolute fear as he made his way to Yuuki's room. Surely, Rido hadn't! Surely-!

Instantly, Yuuki found Kaname at her side before the others had the chance to even get in the room. They stumbled inside, Aidou first, Takuma second and the others third and so on. They saw Kaname hugging Yuuki tightly to his form as her body shook with terror, her eyes flashing red and brown. Her vampire senses were trying to find the source of her fear- the source of the fright.

Her fangs had grown, and now they were shrinking as the brown haired woman pushed her head to Kaname's chest, her eyes yielding tears. Kaname looked to Takuma, "Get a glass of blood. Aidou," Aidou jolted to attention, "Take Rima and Ruka and get her a change of clothes." Kaname had expected this would happen. He had an idea that if Edward could pry into others' minds, then another could have an ability similar to his- though the other was not aware of it.

Aidou nodded and left quickly, Rima and Ruka following. Kaname held his fiancée gingerly, turning his gaze then to Shiki and Kain. "I want you to guard the front door. Nobody comes in, and nobody leaves without you two knowing." They instantly nodded, and went for the door. Then, he called for Seiren. "Seiren, Rido has returned. Notify Kaien Cross about the incident just now." Seiren nodded, and hastily left.

Yuuki's body slowly stopped shaking as she felt her onii-sama's warm arms encircle her. She clung to him- he was all she had after all. She pressed her warm body against his, and slowly the shaking vanished.

"K-Kaname," She gasped, looking up at him with absolutely horrified and frightened eyes, "O-Onii-sama," She tried again, "I sa-saw something. It was terrifying- it,"

Kaname shook his head, and hugged her tightly to him, hands rubbing her back gently as he tried frantically to calm his dear girl. In about twenty minutes, his plea was answered as Yuuki calmly recited to the Knights what happened in her dream. How she was, who was down- though she couldn't see the face the enemy. All she saw was long hair, and he was immensely powerful. She told the pain she felt from her back, then the blood that had filled her vision.

Kaname had tensed at that, and then given her a sweet kiss before he told to her change. No more waiting- after a month- no more procrastinating. They would confront the sparkling creatures and inquire them about the dream. But first, he had to tell his dear girl and the others. He gestured to them as they had all moved down to the living room.

Yuuki looked up at her beloved Prince as he stood in front of the black screened-TV. The others were around him, Aidou touching Yuuki's shoulder to offer some form of comfort.

"I am sad to inform you all- Rido Kuran has returned." Immediately there shocked gasps, and Yuuki's eyes widened dramatically, though she was at a loss of words.

"I have received a call from Kaien Cross- last night. I had the intention of telling you this tomorrow. Though it seems he beat me to the punch. Seiren has gone to form a strong alliance once more with the Hunters. She has not come back yet- though I am absolutely certain they will come."

Kaname took a breath, and then spoke once more. "We will go confront the Cullens on this matter. I have a strong suspicion that if their Edward can see and read thoughts, then while they may not be aware of it, another in their coven," He sneered the word, "May be able to open his or her thoughts and broadcast them. Like for example, dreaming of something and giving that dream to someone else."

Yuuki stood and took Kaname's hand tightly, her eyes showing fear. Takuma and the others took a step forward, anxious to hear their liege tell them the next bit of information.

"Unfortunately enough, we will not hurt the glittering fiends." Hisses of disappointment were heard, but the soon to be kind continued, "We will present ourselves, and learn their measures. We are not seeking help," He sneered that word as well, which in turn caused the Aristocrats to grin maliciously, "But if they have any sight seer, then they will tell us what is happening. Simple as that."

"I don't have to tell you, any of you, really. But I will make sure this is understood. Protect our dear Yuuki at any cost."

The Night Class bowed, hands over their hearts as they turned their head to the ground. "Yes, Kaname-sama!"

By this time, Alice and Carlisle had basically returned. Bella told them everything, and now they all sat there, waiting anxiously. Bella occasionally played with her hands, her eyes looking around nervously at the group of tense vampires.

And eventually the time came. Night had fallen, and thankfully Bella wasn't tired just yet. Edward had run to get Bella a bite to eat for dinner, and had come of course straight back- he ran all the way. How epic is that? No very, let me tell ya. Anyway, by now, she had eaten while the others simply sat around doing virtually nothing.

Until that fateful moment when Alice suddenly gasped, "They're here!" Instantly everyone was on their feet- minus Bella. She was sitting on the loveseat silently, waiting and watching Edward. Everyone waited for the knock- and there it was. A dignified knock of course.

Carlisle strode to the door, taking a breath he really didn't need. He took the handle and slowly opened the door. In the doorway- on the steps- stood what looked to be about eight or so vampires. Carlisle bowed lowly, "Welcome, Mr. Kuran- and Mrs. Kuran. Welcome to my home." He stepped back and the other Cullens greeted them with bows and nervous smiles of greetings.

While Kaname regarded the Cullens with carefully masked and restrained fury, Yuuki regarded them with curiosity, and hidden fear. Aidou was absolutely livid- as was Ruka and Akatsuki- though they didn't dare speak a word out of turn. The other vampires on the ride simply stood there looking pretty.

Kaname took a step into the house, followed closely by Yuuki. The two Purebloods stood in the middle of the living room, Yuuki standing closely to Kaname. The Aristocrats hovered nearby on both sides of the Purebloods, their eyes watching and staying on the Cullens.

Kaname opened his mouth, brown eyes flashing a brief red, "It is nice to finally meet you, Cullens. You called me by my name. Unfortunately, I only know the ones who attend the human school. And please, call me Kaname- and she is Yuuki. These are my Knights," His usage of the word met with irony and did a light dance, "Aidou, Ruka," The two nodded- though Ruka showed signs of still barely restrained anger. "And Shiki, Rima, Akatsuki and Takuma."

Carlisle nodded slowly, eyes reproachful. "It's a pleasure to finally meet, anyway. My name is Carlisle Cullen- this is my wife Esme Cullen. As you said, you already have met my children." Esme waved lightly, though she was stricken with fear.

Yuuki nodded slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you- finally, I mean." She spoke softly- scared a bit.

Bella noticed the fear that was in her eyes though she spoke with determination. She also noticed how the other vampires seemed to hover closely to her- more than to the other brown haired vampire. And yet- almost against her will she couldn't help but notice how Kaname was slightly in front of Yuuki while he talked. A stab of jealousy hit her. She wished that Edward would protect her like that.

And then she noticed how Yuuki was trying to hold back from running. Her eyes were blinking in and out of being red- but yet nobody made a move. Finally, they seemed pleased with brown, and they settled there. Perhaps it was a defense mechanism of sorts? She came back down to Earth as she heard Kaname start speaking again.

"Now, to get on to business,"

Kaname started conversationally- though he was suddenly cut off by a loud howl coming in the forest nearby the Cullen residence. Bella leapt to her feet, gasping, "Jacob!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream, next night~<strong>

I hope you all liked it! Umm. Well.

Let's see. Basically, Rido's in working environment with the Volturi. Kaien's epic, and...yea. xD Jacob's been mentioned...yay...e.e...


	6. A Confrontation! Of failness!

I'm going to warn you guys right now. THERE IS A YAOI SCENE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW WHY, I JUST FOUND MYSELF WRITING IT SO I WENT WITH IT!

Oh, and apparently Jasper Cullen vanished off the face of the Earth in my fanfiction.

I don't know what force it was, or who caused it.

I don't know..maybe it's just cause I hate him? Oh well. So anyway, don't worry about that. He's dead now. =D With absolutely no broken hearted Alice, or a funeral of any kind~

Damn, I'm one cruel lady.

* * *

><p>Yuuki ran to the door, pushing it open with very little to no effort. Her feet touched the lush green ground and she was soon flanked by Aidou and Ruka. Kaname stepped out much calmer, coming to a halt next to the brown haired princess. Rima and Shiki stood behind him with Kain. Bella and Edward pushed themselves out the doorway, and rushed out onto the grassy dirt a few feet in front of the Purebloods. Edward suddenly had his arms wrapped around Bella's thin frame.<p>

"Edward, Jacob might be in trouble!" Bella yelled to Edward over the sudden rush of wind that blew past the two groups of vampires. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle stepped out slowly, looking around- each trying to find a hint of danger.

"Bella, love, I can't allow you to go to him. It's too dangerous!" Edward was desperate. Or at least, he seemed to sound that way. Yuuki's Kuran eyes turned towards the forest as another howl was set free from within- obviously something…or someone, it seemed, was in trouble. Knowing that Kaname would follow her instead of stopping her, the Kuran Princess started walking towards the forest. Ruka and Aidou followed swiftly behind her as Kaname walked next to her.

Kain turned to the Cullen family, "If you want to come, you should do it now. Besides, it seems your family has a connection to werewolves." With that, he turned and went to catch up with the Purebloods alongside Rima, Shiki and Takuma. Takuma had come outside when he was done looking through the house 'cause he's a creeper like that.

Carlisle looked to Esme and she nodded. Slowly, the Cullens started to fill in behind the initial Purebloods. Edward looked to his family then to Bella, and back again before sighing. "Fine, Bella. Just promise me that you won't try to get hurt." Bella nodded and gratefully followed the rest of the family.

About twenty or thirty minutes into the lush green woodland, there was another howl. It seemed closer- and this assumption was proved correct when the two groups came to a clearing filled by a large bronze brown colored wolf and a strange figure…

Yuuki's eyes widened as her pupils shrunk. She was frozen dead set in fear as Kaname quickly took a protective stance in front of her as the bronze wolf stepped to the side, allowing the Cullen family up front since the Pureblood group had stopped. The Aristocrats, immediately seeing who it was, surrounded the Kuran siblings. Ruka tended to Yuuki in the middle, trying to bring the girl out of her panic attack- and it worked, actually. Soon- about two or so minuets- Yuuki was back to normal, and she stepped up next to Kaname, though he turned crimson eyes to her before watching the short haired vampire.

Bella took a step forward, and Jacob's tail came to swish in front of her, and though he had his eyes on Rido, he shook his head. Edward agreed, holding the teen close to his body, wrapping his arms around her body. Carlisle stepped forward, "What business do you have here?" He asked quite bravely. He could feel an immense sense of power coming from the unnamed vampire in front of them.

A cold, yet smooth laugh came from the vampire. Wind blew his short brown locks, and his lips twisted into a very cruel smile. His crimson eye and cerulean blue eye twinkled evilly as he chuckled again and answered, "I am Rido Kuran. I believe my darling nephew and niece know this. How have you been, dear Yuuki?"

Kaname let out a sharp keening sound as he shouted at Rido, "Rido! Who brought you back?" All that answered him was laughter. Yuuki suddenly ran forward, shocking all vampires and the wolf. A flash of electricity was seen and the brown haired woman was bringing down a scythe. Bella recognized it from her dream.

Carlisle gasped audibly, "She's the one going around asking vampires if they want to die?" Though his comment went unnoticed as it does not bring any sufficient meaning to the story. Kaname jerked forward, his hands clenching into fists. Though he was heavily against it, he and his dear girl had decided that Yuuki would attack first on no notice if Rido had ever come back. He had to wait until she called for him. He would only do it for her, Kaname decided.

Yuuki brought down her scythe again, only to have it blocked this time by Rido's hands. He cackled as Bella moved closer to Jacob. He took a stance in front of her. Obviously this was Yuuki's fight- only hers until she asked for the others to come in.

"Rido!" Her angry voice cut through the tense, thick air. Carlisle could see Kaname shaking from the strain of not rushing in to help her. Her nails scraped against the stunningly warm metal of her scythe and nearly every vampire- even Jacob- flinched.

Rido simply cackled, "You certainly are like your deceased mother when you're angry, Yuuki!" The cuts on his hands crackled with electricity as his hands turned to dust and fell to the ground. Yuuki jumped back, holding her scythe in an attack stance. "That was naughty," He laughed as his hands steadily grew back. Obviously he had found some sort of regeneration power- one that didn't involve immediate blood supply.

Yuuki tensed, her hands gripping the silvery metal. "Kaname!" She shouted for her onii-sama, and the Kuran prince came up beside her. He held out his hand, and a fierce amount of power gathered around the two. The Aristocrats flinched, though Takuma simply leant against the tree. He really has no place in this story, I just like him there. The Cullens' eyes widened and Jacob put himself in front of Bella and Edward to guard them as best he could.

"Now, dear nephew, is that any way to greet your uncle?" Rido questioned, his voice mocking.

"Why are you here, Rido?" Kaname snapped back, eyes growing redder with fury.

"Why, Kaname," Rido let out a cackle, "I am here for Yuuki's young, strong blood. The purest blood of Kuran!" He held his hands in the air, and blood tendrils sprang from his fingertips, and lashed themselves out at Kaname.

Kain and Aidou looked to each other and nodded, jumping in front of their Kaname-sama as his hand fell. Aidou sent out the ice to freeze the blood tendrils as Kain sent out fire to burn Rido- or at least buy them some amount of time as the blood slowly started receding. Rido put his hand to his nonbearing heart in a mockery of being wounded. "You wound me, Aristocrats. Shiki," He turned his cold gaze to his son, "Can't you help your father out?" Shiki stayed silent and simply gripped Rima's hand. She narrowed her eyes.

A swift gust of wind blew through all the people in the clearing. Carlisle lurched forward, "Rido- ah, ," He started- God, he pisses me off. He's so…nice and wanting a treaty with crap! – "Mr. Kuran," He tried again, "Surely we don't have to fight? We mean no harm,"

Kaname cut the old dude off, "Shut up, Carlisle!" A tree snapped in two as the Prince spoke.

Yuuki finally spoke again, her eyes narrowed, posture tense. "Rido, I don't care to know just why you came back. I want to know how you came back. Zero and I killed you that night before we left Cross Academy!" Her scythe shook with her tight grip before she forced herself to relax. The few trees to her side started to crack and Kaname put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She calmed slightly.

Rido laughed before speaking cruelly once more, "Dear Yuuki and Kaname. An old friend of mine- I believe you know his name as Marcus? Brought me back. I was kind of surprised, really. Apparently he works on this council called the Volturi. Quite a funny story, really. See, your mother and father," He paced back and forth as he talked, "Juuri and Haruka had gotten invitations to join this Volturi when Juuri brought forth that scythe that Yuuki holds in her own hands. Yuuki is so much like her mother that it's kind of scary."

He took a breath and continued, "But anyway. You see, Juuri and Haruka disagreed with the methods that the Volturi used. But I secretly had become friends- allied with them. I love their methods. And so, you could imagine the hospitality I felt when I fed on Marcus to bring back my powerful strength."

The Pureblood uncle ended his story. Yuuki's expression was one of utter rage- she is so much like her mother! Kaname's expression was dead cold as Kain and Aidou stepped back to the sides- obviously their power had done nothing but make Rido's blood run colder.

Alice stepped forward, as did Edward

Alice spoke; pixie hair cut flouncing in the wind. "Mr. Kuran, surely you should know- the Volturi are evil. Why didn't I see this decision being made?"

While Alice spoke, Edward was keen on trying to read into Rido's thoughts. Ah, poor naïve, utterly disgusting sparkly vampire dude. How ignorantly blissful to his fail.

Rido's eyes came to rest on Edward's face, and at the flick of a wrist, Edward was pushed back into several trees, each falling with his speed as he hit the tree. "You should know better than to try to pry into a Pureblood's mind."

A deaf defying silence rang over the group of vampires and a wolf. Finally Yuuki Kuran stepped forward and she stared at her uncle with bright, smoldering crimson hues. She spoke with finality.  
>"Rido Kuran, I will kill you. Rest assured of that fact. I will not allow you to hurt anymore from this point on. And when I kill you, I will make sure that you stay dead."<p>

For a barely adjusted vampire brought back from a memory lapse, Yuuki spoke like a true future Queen of all Vampires. Kaname was so proud.

Rido agreed, and then spoke, "I will return in the next full moon. On that night, I will have gathered many vampires for my blooming army. Be prepared to die." With that, he melted into bats and fled.

Aidou grit his fangs as the others stayed in a somber silence before Kaname spoke, "We should go now. Cullen family, we will meet with you tomorrow." Leaving no room for an argument, the Prince and his Princess and the Aristocrats set off out of the forest. The Cullens followed them after Bella said bye to Jacob- and for him to bring friends. Hell, if there had been a planned battle, maybe the wolf tribe could help. Not that they will be needed.

Bella looked forward and ran to catch up to Yuuki. "Excuse me, Yuuki?" She tried to keep pace with the girl.

"Yes, Bella?" Yuuki kept looking ahead, obviously trying to concentrate on the fact that her evil Uncle Rido Kuran had just come back from his grave with the intent to rule the world and kill everybody.

"How is it that you made that weapon transform?"

"It was my mother's talent. But every so often along the blood line of Pureblood families, a vampire can gain the ability to transform Vampire Hunter weapons for themselves to use."

With that, the conversation ended and the Cullens were left standing there and hugging one another as they watched the Purebloods and Aristocrats walk away.

Later that night at the Kuran residence-

Yuuki sat in Kaname's lap behind his desk in the study. Her head was on the man's shoulder as his arms were wrapped around her thin, beautiful body.

"Onii-sama," She murmured, reddish brown hues liquefying the Prince to mush as she looked up at him- blood lust shining in her eyes. Kaname let out a small smile, threading his fingers through her hair as he tilted his head and nodded. He would never deny his dear girl of the substance she needed to survive- he'd never deny her of anything if he had a say in it.

The glossy brown haired Pureblood leaned up, her hands fisting into Kaname's shirt as even one of her hands wrapped its self around his tie and jerked his head down a bit. Her tongue licked and lapped at his neck like a kitten would to a milk saucer. Then slowly, and ever so passionately, her pearly white fangs pierced his neck and red hot blood exploded inside her mouth.

Yuuki drank her brother's blood gratefully. Her eyes closed slowly, and she let out a little moan at the sweet taste of his red substance. Slowly, her fangs dislodged themselves from his neck after a few, long several moments. She leaned back and licked her lips slowly, looking up at Kaname.

Kaname let out a light smile, and then tilted her head to the side. His fangs grazed her neck and he let out a hiss of pleasure as he felt her tremble in his arms. Yuuki let out a moan as he bit into her neck and drank her blood.

It felt like white hot fire hit her body- like she'd swallowed a scalding hot iron. The fire licked through her veins like venom and she moaned again as he took a gulp of her blood. Her body was alive and proactive as her hands gripped his shirt tightly and her back arched to press her body to his firmly. Her eyes fluttered shut as a blush graced her cheeks gently.

"K-Kaname," She gasped, her brown hair falling in waves to the side as she tilted her head, "Oh, Kaname!" She gasped again. Her nails pricked his chest and she dragged them down slowly as she tried to gather her thoughts before he let her

"Dearest Yuuki," He murmured delightfully, "This will be your punishment." With that, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her body against his as his hot lips pressed to hers. His eyes closed, as did hers and she coiled her arms around his neck.

Fuck punishment. If this was what she got when she did things wrong, she would do more wrong things often. Her fingers tangled into her onii-sama's hair, and she tugged on it ruefully as he broke their hot kiss for a light breath. His eyes were smoldering.

"I won't be able to hold myself back if we keep going, Yuuki," Kaname warned.

Yuuki smiled and let out a light giggle, "We can wait, Onii-sama." She murmured, pulling back and sliding off his lap. Her sweet pale creamy thigh brushed his hand and instantly both stilled at the contact. Yuuki looked up at Kaname, and her cheeks tinted red as she saw the desire, and need surfing in his gaze- the need and desire for her. For Yuuki.

"I should go sleep. When will you come join me, Kaname?" Yuuki murmured after a few moments, feeling her heart race.

Kaname smiled a gentle smile like he always did to his dear girl, "I will join you shortly, my dear Yuuki." The pair shared a smile before Yuuki headed off down the hall to their bedroom.

At the Cullen residence-

Carlisle rubbed his chin, sitting distraughtly on the couch in the living room. It had slowly passed into the wee hours of the dark morning. Bella had decided to stay at their house, and they turned on the heat for her. She was upstairs sleeping in Edward's room.

"Maybe we should give in." He had put on the table.

"No, father, we can't! They will kill everyone and take over the world-" Edward had protested.

Rosalie and Emmett had agreed with Edward. Alice had been trying to see the decisions being made, but unfortunately she failed because she's a bitch and I hate her guts. So there.

Esme sat next to Carlisle. She had agreed with Edward- and now she was helping Carlisle figure a way to make it work. Suddenly, the old, blonde haired vampire spoke up.

"We will simply join forces with them. The wolves- they can't be there though. That would cause too much of a fuss for the contract. Not to mention, they may just run us out of here."

Slowly, ever so slowly, the others started nodding in unison. Apparently that plan worked- like the obviousness of it wasn't too far off. Idiotic, sparkling sons a bitches.

Rosalie, however, had other thoughts. "And what would we do with Bella? She would try to get in, and make it hectic. She could get herself killed! I don't want to see another member of the family get killed." That reminds me…wherever did Jasper run off to? I don't know. Maybe he's just not in this story. Who cares?

And so, slowly the Cullen family started to get quiet and rethink their already fail battle strategy.

Somewhere across town, a group of vampires stood in the middle of a lush green woodland forest. All the pretty little woodland creatures scurrying around them- before one was stabbed with a sword.

"I hate little furry creatures. What the Hell was the authoress thinking?" Rido growled, kicking the dead corpse away with his shoe. Hahahaha, redundancy!

A silver haired man stepped forward, a shiny silver gun resting in the holster around his hips. His cerulean silvery lavender eyes gazed at Rido Kuran with contempt, but also with respect and adoration.

"Let the authoress be, Rido." His voice was smooth, face void of expression, and eyes cold.

"Oh, Zero Kiryuu. I had wondered when you would show!" Rido exclaimed almost happily, putting his hands on his hips like a stern mother hen. What the Hell kind of crack was I on when I was writing this?

Anyway, Zero crossed his arms over his chest and simply stared at Rido Kuran.

"In any case," Rido started, "I believe you know my darling niece, Yuuki Kuran? Are you really so sure of working against her? While you may want her dead, you are also betraying the Hunter Society."

Zero shrugged, "I don't remember her much anymore. I sure as Hell don't love her anymore," He added, seeing his now leader's expression, "And I don't care about the Hunter Society."

Rido let a smirk grace his features as he leaned forward and tipped Zero's head up with his index finger. "Is that so? Then prove it to me, twin of Kiryuu." Without further hesitation, the Kuran Pureblood slanted his lips over Zero's.

The Hunter's eyes closed and his strong hands gripped Rido's jacket, fisting there and holding fast and tight. His lips burned at the contact made with Rido's, and he responded eagerly into the kiss. His tongue tangled with the Pureblood's, and danced for a few moments before Rido withdrew only an inch from his lips.

Having none of this stopping occurring, Zero leant up and pressed his lips to Rido's, his hands this time moving down Rido's chest to the top of his epic leather pants. His fingers tugged on the belt, and he let out a moan as Rido bit down on his bottom lip. Swiftly undoing the buckle, his hands started pushing the damned fabric down before Rido broke the kiss again.

Zero's cheeks were a light red and he panted for air as Rido's hands shimmied down his sides before stopping at his hips. Rido licked and nipped at Zero's lips before he grin and spoke sinisterly as Zero started to grind into the Pureblood.

"Yes, my little pet. Tonight you will be given your reward for helping me destroy the Kurans."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll show you a sweet dream next night~<strong>

So, I hope you liked it! Please do me the honor and give me a review after you read. xD I hope I did alright. I was trying my hardest to make an epic confrontation scene LOL.


	7. Hocus Pocus Hey! An update!

Okay so! I apologize heavily for my really really really late update on the crossover with Twilight and Vampire Knight. It's….really hard to explain. Sorry again! But I'm here now, so here we go!

Okay so!

* * *

><p>Reddish wine brown eyes blinked open slowly as the Kuran Princess started to awaken. She had been sleeping on and off for the past few days- always waking at hours, and then going back to sleep. She always woke at about five in the morning, and stayed up until it was time to go to the school.<p>

Of course, since the sleeping pattern for her had changed, this was fairly normal now. It would not be normal once the vampires left Forks, Washington- and truly for that, she was happy. Yuuki slowly sat up, leaning slightly back against the soft, cotton pillows. Next to her, her love was asleep soundly in the field of dreams and such; though she knew that he would be awakened at the simplest movement or hint of danger.

Slewing her eyes to the window, the woman leaned over a bit and pulled apart the drapes, looking briefly up at the half moon above. It was one day or so from the night that Rido Kuran would attack- and she was no more ready than an infant trying to walk. Her eyes narrowed softly as she briefly remembered Kaname teaching her at least a few tricks or so to defend and attack.

"Kaname?"

Yuuki called to the darkness as they stood in a clearing miles from their stay house. She looked around the trees that outlined the vast space of the circle- then up at the stars shining in the night sky. Kaname had brought her out here to teach her about defending at its basic intentions, and the attacking methods and such. It had to be done- it should have been done originally when she was much, younger- before Rido nearly killed her; though she knew that her and her brother's parents were against such things- especially when they involved their only, dearest daughter.

"Focus on my energy, Yuuki,"

The Princess' head snapped to the darkness of the trees as her beloved's voice echoed. She nodded slightly to herself and closed her eyes, trying to focus. Her eyebrows knit together and she faintly caught a formation of a red outline behind her eyelids- positioned to the far right. She reached out in the direction with her right hand, and breathed deeply.

In one swift motion, the trees were blown away, revealing her beloved. She opened her eyes and looked at him with excitement before she slid into a defensive position. Of course, Kaname would never hurt her, but it was absolutely necessary that he attacked her to teach her. Knowing this made Yuuki feel safer, but she knew that the enemy she would face later on would have no compassion for her, and would ultimately try to drink her precious blood and kill her.

While the Aristocrats had been completely and totally against the idea of teaching Yuuki methods of defense and offense, Kaname had been for it. He wanted his dearest girl to be able to protect herself if he or the others were not around to do so for her. He was not against her wanting to be herself, and wanting to learn things- though of course it was very typical for a Pureblood Vampiress to not fight at all and be all girly and shit like that, but hey, Yuuki's Yuuki.

As Kaname dashed at the dark, glossy brown haired woman, she rolled to the side, and reached out again, narrowing her eyes as she tried to summon a type of force field. It failed, and as her love attacked once more and threw her hand down, she skidded back and lashed out with a sharp kick to his side.

While way back when she was still getting used to actually having been born as a Pureblood and still starting to realize that what she had wanted all along was already hers, she had grown in confidence- she truly had. And while way back during those times she couldn't even bear to bite Kaname, she had gotten past that childish fear so far in these few days.

Though it may be a very short progression forward, she knew that she still felt some amount of guilt that she had to bite him; she didn't want to drink too much or hurt him. But such a tense time called for desperate measures- and it called for her to grow up and accept her heritage as Queen of the Night- the Vampiress of Vampires- a Kuran.

And through this sudden revelation, she found strength in Kaname. Now, though she worried still about the biting aspect, she was able to attack him at random, and defend and such- all the while knowing that while she threw her hardest punch or kick, she could never hurt him; not emotionally or physically. She trusted him, and he trusted her and he knew that she had to learn these methods of fighting. He loved her for her, her confidence, her shyness, and her strength.

As Kaname blocked her kick, Yuuki jumped in the air and landed a few feet away. She glanced around quickly, remembering briefly what Aidou had said- to use whatever you can find at the time; in other words, improvise. So, our lovely Queen did. She reached out her right hand, and used her power to call forth a couple thick branches of a tree, and as they snapped from the trunk, threw them at Kaname. He, of course, dodged and in turn threw a few branches towards her. She kicked them away, and as they both moved back into the spacious clearing, they circled one another, watching for the other's move.

Kaname's dark, molten brown eyes looked at Yuuki, worried, but confident in his beloved girl's abilities- and proud that she was growing and becoming her own self. Truthfully, and Yuuki knew this, too, the man was worried that she would try to act like her lineage- a true, Pureblood Princess and such. He never wanted her to be that way. Not with all the frilly laces, and ugly dresses- and the supremely thin body, and a very girly personality: I.e., not being able to defend herself and always calling for help and such.

Though, while he didn't want that of her, he felt that she should at least have some guards. After all, she was a Princess, he was her love and Prince, and the Aristocrats were her Knights. They would defend her even at the cost of their lives and do anything she asked for- and not just because she was a Pureblood. He mentally smiled, very pleased and proud and happy with how his dearest Yuuki was growing and whatnot- she was becoming much like her mother in some ways: carefree, gentle and kind, but firm and always willing to lay down her own life for others- and the need to fight for what she believed in and conquer her fears.

Kaname felt air rush through his short, dark brown locks as his beloved girl threw another branch his way. So far, they had been dodging each other and shooting inanimate objects and such. Close handed combat would likely never be needed, and he knew that under Kaien Cross' teachings, she had already learned enough of that subject as she needed to- after all, she was a Cross Academy Guardian after all.

He dodged the broken limb, and decided to kick it up a notch, knowing that somehow she would catch on to what he was doing. Allowing his body to melt away into black bats, he deformed and disappeared from her sight. Hiding along in the trees and such, he listened as she let out a yell of surprise at his absence. He watched her wander around the clearing, willing for her to focus at least on his energies.

Yuuki closed her eyes for a brief moment before she reopened them. She couldn't locate him- where had he gone? Had she done something wrong? She hoped she hadn't- she had done everything correctly as she had done from the previous lessons and such. She looked around, mind whirling as she tried to come up with a reason for his fleeing- unless- (she let her thoughts fall off a cliff! Ha…Hahahaha.)

She stood in the middle of the clearing, gathering as much power left as she could. She looked around, willing her vampire eyes to see what only her genes could show her. And there he was- in the tree, hidden by the leaves. He was upping the level of the playing field- and now she understood. She nodded, giving a strong, determined gaze his way.

Kaname let a smile slide across his lips before a sudden rivet in the ground caused the area of earth to quake under her feet. He watched as she jumped to the side, flipping in the air. His wine red eyes narrowed as his smile widened when he saw her retaliate. She held out her right hand, as she always did, and a large wave of raw power hit him in response to his earth cracking.

He jolted back, then squared his shoulders and took the full force of her attack. He narrowed his eyes and bindings wrapped around her body. He watched as she struggled, knowing that she knew that Rido Kuran would definitely try this attack. He would have to get her bound, so that she could not run or right him off. Kaname's fangs gnashed together as he thought of what Rido would do to his beloved, dear girl.

Steadying out his anger so as to not hurt Yuuki, the Kuran Prince held simply narrowed his eyes, causing the bindings to strengthen. His pride grew as he saw his beloved, dear girl use a spike of her own Pureblood power to diminish his bindings. As she stood there, he smiled and came out from his hiding place. The stance of her body, and the power that radiated from her told him that the training had to be more intense.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, on the Twilight side, Edward was busy teaching Bella only defense techniques. Of course, Bella was too busy thinking about Yuuki. The dream she had kept replaying over and over in her mind, and she couldn't help but think about the girl more than usual now. On any other day, she would only question Edward about Purebloods- and their power. He would reply as stoic as usual, 'Purebloods are unknown'.

As her dearest, sparkly Edward talked about her strengthening her mind, she delved deeper into her thoughts about the young Kuran Princess. The dream resurfaced again and again as she tried to focus on our darling, dearest Yuuki. Finally, she stood up and marched into the Cullens' residence, leaving Edward out there talking to himself like the idiot he is. Though she was worrying and be all anxious, Bella went to talk to Carlisle about Yuuki.

"Carlisle," She murmured, stepping up to the man that was in deep thought, "You said that Purebloods exist and that Kaname and Yuuki are Purebloods, right?"

"Yes, I told you all that. Remember? Kaname and Yuuki Kuran are the most powerful Purebloods to exist- well, within standards. Only a few Pureblood lineages are left existing to this day, but the Kurans could take over the entire kingdom of vampires. They possess great strength, and a vast amount of resources for knowledge and such."

Bella paused, and then rushed out her words before the lame-o blond vampire could admire the Purebloods again, "I was just wondering- is there a place we could go to learn more about Yuuki and Kaname? I- well, about my dream. I just can't stop thinking about it- I keep seeing Yuuki and what happened in the dream. I was hoping that I would be able to get some thought as to, well, prevent her from doing that…"

She trailed off, seeing Carlisle's blank stare. "And what about Marcus? You had mentioned him before, had you not?"

"Well, I figure if we learn about Yuuki, then we could learn about Marcus' plan…"

Her sentence fell on deaf ears as the over enthusiastic Cullen wandered about at light speed, effectively blasting a few holes into his house and banging his head on a lamp shade and damaging his brain so bad that his head decided to fly off his shoulders and go drown its self in- okay, sorry. Anyway, he grabbed his coat and such and ushered Bella to the door.

As the two stepped out onto the porch/patio/whatever, they saw Edward. Still talking to himself and wallowing in self pity and morbid thoughts about killing himself cuz his life and soul is all so damned and what the fuck ever you sparkly piece of shit, JUST KILL YOURSELF ALREADY. Anyway, they thought he was crazy and didn't bother to tell him of their going all around town to go and try and find archives and shit.

Well, unfortunately, they didn't find anything. The two came back, walking along like dogs with their tails between their legs. Until finally, FINALLY, something caught their minds and reeled in their thoughts and tiny, tiny, tiny little brains.

Within the next few hours into the night time, the Cullens had called the Kurans over- and ended up getting invited to their MUCH more extravagant mansion home thing. Needless to say, the Cullens were drooling with envy at the loveliness of the home, and the vast amount of land and such. Of course, I just suddenly realized that Jacob and his shitty pack were forgotten. So. They're there, too, I guess. Sure. Why not.

Anyway, moving onward!

Takuma, having arranged the Cullens to come and visit and such- since he knew the reason they called and whatnot anyway, rushed out into the clearing that the Kuran siblings were training in. Only, he hadn't really counted on Bella and Edward and Carlisle following him while the other Cullens went and wandered about the pretty awesome- ah who are we kidding?- the pretty FUCKING awesome mansion that the Kurans owned. I mean, come on dudes and dudets. That mansion is pretty epic.

Though, I have to put this out there. Takuma and the others had not exactly expected to find Kaname and Yuuki kissing passionately in the middle of the clearing. Last that he had been told by Aidou, they were training and Yuuki was kicking Kaname's –ahem- ass.

Takuma screeched to a halt and held out his arms to stop the Cullens behind him. Bella's eyes widened and she turned and glared at Edward. Of course, Edward would NEVER EVER kiss her like this! That bastard!

Yuuki's arms were coiled around Kaname's neck, fingers tangled in his hair. Kaname's hands were on her delicate, curvy hips, one hand digging his fingers into her hip as he sensed the others behind them.

Ignoring his vixen's protests, the Kuran Prince withdrew from their heated kiss, albeit not very detailed above, and turned to stare hard at the group of four. He slightly hovered in front of Yuuki, blocking out her ever so slightly disheveled body as she hurried to get her clothes readjusted and realigned and such.

Takuma looked back and forth between the two groups and stepped to the side as the other Cullens came to join them- quickly being led by the Aristocrats in front. Said Nobles stood to the side, closer to Yuuki, and watched from afar. Ruka and Rima helped the Kuran Princess along, and when she was done, she stepped up to the side of her onii-sama.

"What do you want, Cullens?" Kaname spoke coolly, keeping his gaze level, fingers intertwining with Yuuki's fingers.

"Well," Carlisle started before Bella stepped forward and explained everything from her thoughts about the dream to the reasons she had for asking Yuuki about what happened- why this Rido person would want her, why Marcus may join with him.

Yuuki paused briefly, looking away before Kaname tried to usher the Cullens off their land. His dear girl stopped him and agreed to explain.

"I know that we have not exactly been very truthful with you all. The authoress wasn't really helping us much, either, I dare say. But I will explain."

The Kuran Princess took a deep breath and started her explanation.

"My name is Yuuki Kuran, as you all know. But a certain time ago, I was just known as Yuki Cross. See, my parents, Juuri and Haruka Kuran were pacifists, and so when I was born, they hid me in a room without windows, far under our home. They hid me from the Senate, and from other, evil vampires.

"Do you remember Rido Kuran? That vampire we encountered such a short time ago with your wolf friends. Rido Kuran is my uncle. My parents tried very hard to hide me from his view, and for about five years or so, they did it wonderfully. But one snowy night, Rido found the mansion, and he had brought minions with him. He engaged in battle with my father, and killed him.

"My mother, probably knowing that my father would die, ushered me into another room while Kaname went out to confront Rido. My mother had always wanted me to have a different life than the typical Pureblood life, and so my father had agreed. She sacrificed and herself and hid my vampire genetics, turning me into a 'human'.

"After this, Kaname took me to Kaien Cross. He is an ex-vampire hunter, and he runs an academy for prestigious students and such. He is much like my mother and father- he wants vampires and humans to co-exist- as do I. Kaien Cross is also the headmaster. He raised me for ten years, loving me like any other adoptive father would.

"During this time, though my connection to Kaname had been severed due to the memory loss, I was still in love with him. My heart remembered, even though my mind did not. During those ten years, I also met a human turned vampire- Zero Kiryuu. He was born into a family of vampire hunters, with a twin, and then turned into a vampire himself.

"We steadily fell in love with each other, well, more like he fell for me. I do love him, but only as a brother now. Then, that day finally came. Rido Kuran returned for me, temporarily using his son, Shiki, as a vessel. When his true body had been fully revived, he set out to ruin the academy.

"Before his body had been fully recovered, he had a plan to return me to this world of blood and sin. His plan failed, however. I was already starting to have hallucinations of bloody scenes, and headaches that would leave me bedridden. Kaname took the liberty himself to change me back- to give me back my memory and my vampiric genes.

"When I confronted Rido, I gained the power over Artemis here,"

Yuuki took her hand away from Kaname's ever gentle tight grip and held out her grey and veined staff, watching it transform into her scythe before continuing. Her eyes never left the Cullens' gazes, though they were shocked and appalled.

"Zero Kiryuu helped me destroy Rido the first time, ultimately killing him. However, I believe that, while Kaname has not told me much of anything, your Marcus and my uncle Rido have banded together. Meaning that Marcus probably revived Rido. However, I also believe that Rido and Marcus together are after my blood. Compared to others, my blood is euphoria.

"My blood contains the taste of pure sunlight, whereas my mother was like the sun its self. My blood is rich and pure with the new powers of a Pureblood- a Kuran Princess, no less. My blood is addicting to most if not all vampires, and Rido needs my blood to fully recover and regain his strength. Marcus probably wants my blood for his own selfish needs as well."

Yuuki fell silent, her hand going back to grip at Kaname's hand tightly. The Cullens' expressions ranged from shock and awe to horror and fear at her story. Of course, the sparkly little ingrates could not possibly even begin to understand what it meant to be a Kuran Princess. The Cullens and their sparkles make me sick- they're not even real vampires!

Kaname stepped forward a tad, and spoke with the authority and strength of a true Prince.

"In retrospect of this explanation, we still require your assistance. Though we could easily take him down by ourselves, the fanfiction wouldn't have any plot."

Suddenly a black haired teenage girl jumped into the fray, waving her arms frantically and shouting profanities before speaking calmly.

"Kaname means to say that while they do not need your help, it would be easier and much less of a strain on them if you all sacrificed yourself and such to kill Rido. Also, I DO NOT EXIST IN THE FANFICTION. ALL EYES READING THIS, BURN NOW." And with that, the woman disappeared- never to be seen again; hopefully.

"Right."

Yuuki chirped in, her reddish wine colored eyes happy and joyful. The Cullens seemed to think on it, and then, stupid as ever Bella decided to agree to it. And of course, being her sparkly shield with all his sparkly sparkles of sparkleness, Edward had to agree- which only prompted his dad of a lame-o sun faker to agree as well. Secretly, the Nobles wanted to kill the Cullens, but knew that Rido would, so they didn't have to stress themselves over such wastes of time and space.

Meanwhile, back at the not so cool ranch, after the Cullens had left, the Kurans and co. decided to retire to their rooms- well, mostly. They were all filled with a certain dread that was with them, at the thought of the upcoming war.

Hanabusa Aidou sat in his room, in a mahogany wooden chair near the window. His blue eyes were solemn, and glued to the pale moon that shone above in the night sky. His arms were crossed, a manga book lying on his lap, a piece of poky in his mouth. His eyes were forlorn, and his stomach was in knots, and he was hella stressed.

"I can only hope Lord and Lady Kuran know what they're doing."

His whisper broke into the tense atmosphere of his room before he turned his gaze to the book lying on his lap.

In her room, Ruka and Kain were having a conversation.

"Ruka, just listen to me!"

"I can't! This war- this, this terrible feeling in my stomach is making me sick!" The Souen woman was completely hysterical. She only showed this side to Kain, so why not!

"Kain- I...I don't want to wake up tomorrow and see you, and then have you disappear- or have myself disappear from this world…"

Her words trailed off as she turned away from the orange haired man, and to the window, pushing aside the elegant drapes that covered the glass. She looked up at the moon, her body nearly jerking as Kain wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I know, Ruka. I know what you're feeling and I know what you're saying. We may not be together exclusively, I don't care about that. I don't care about anything else right now but you. You, the most stubborn woman I have ever met. I don't want to go to a war tomorrow, and face the fear of losing you, or losing myself to death."

Ruka shivered at his words, and turned in his arms, looking up at him. Tears covered the edges of her beautiful eyes, and his own eyes nearly watered as his heart constricted. He leaned down a bit, inclining his head, pausing to see if she would move away. Whenever he had gone to kiss her, she moved her head away, but this time she did not. His eyes closed a bit as his mind briefly flashed back to the very moment that they had decided to try and be together.

"_Akatsuki Kain!"_

_The orange haired man looked up from his spot on the couch in the living room of the Kuran mansion. In his hands was a book of some kind, and he looked all nice and cozy in his wool knit sweater, and dress style pants._

"_What is it, Ruka?"_

_The dirty golden haired woman came up to him, standing there in front of him and pointing her finger at him angrily, her eyes narrowed._

"_You! You, that's what! I can't stop thinking about you and it plagues me all the time! Nevermind that Lord Kaname should be in my mind- in my head all the time! Not you!"_

_Kain stared up at the woman with slightly wider eyes, then he blinked. She thought he was keeping her from thinking of her 'beloved' Kaname Kuran? His eyes narrowed and he actually appeared to be angry. He stood up suddenly and grabbed Ruka's outstretched hand, and pushed her back against the wall by the huge, really expensive TV._

_Ruka stared up at Kain with wide eyes that quickly narrowed as she leaned towards him and snapped at him, angry and horrified at being touched such a way. She was a Noble, and she was to be treated with respect- especially from other Nobles._

"_How dare you touch me? Unhand me this instant, Akatsuki Kain! I was the one talking to you, carrot top!"_

_Ruka felt embarrassed at insulting him so lowly like a child, but she was angry and when she got angry, she could not think right. It was an odd thing, but she assumed it was fairly normal at least._

_Kain lifted his head, and stared into her angry, burning eyes with a fierce look on his face._

"_I am not the reason you can't stop thinking about me and why you stopped thinking about Lord Kaname Kuran. It's just that you're realizing that your affection for Lord Kaname was a crush- an infatuation. You're only thinking about me because you've started to realize how much you like me. And while that makes me completely and totally happy, I do not want to be related anywhere near Lord Kaname Kuran in your mind."_

_His words were cold, and calculating, but they also held a hint of pride and happiness. He stared into her now shocked eyes, and lifted her chin with his index finger, coming inches from her lips as she still could not utter a word._

"_I am a man, too, Ruka. You're being selfish in thinking that you are the only one with revelations right now. I'm a man, and I have needs too. I hope you understand that right now it's very hard for me to hold myself back from you- it has been so hard for the past years. Being near you was enough, but now that you've just told me that you're forgetting Lord Kaname, I can't hold back any longer."_

_Ruka swallowed thickly, quickly processing his words before her cheeks colored slightly and she murmured, in reply._

"_Fine, but..uh, we're not exclusive." She quickly rushed the words out, and he nodded slightly before pressing his lips to hers._

Kain's arms wrapped tightly around Ruka's body, and he finally leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were nearly searing hot, and the heat sent a jolt from the back of his neck down his spine. Her arms immediately coiled around his neck and she pressed her body to his, their eyes closing in sync.

Ruka's eyebrows arched in an almost pleading expression as she tried to press her body to his harder, only succeeding in them stumbling back and falling onto the bed with her on top of him.

While Ruka and Kain were letting their passion show, Rima and Shiki were in the Kuran living room. Rima sat there silently, staring at the TV blankly as some or other show flitted across the screen, turning into an advertisement about a pleasurable experience with something or other sexual ointment. She quickly changed the channel.

Shiki sat next to her on the couch, his eyes passive. He occasionally glanced over at Rima, worry hitting him only when he did- though deep down it never let him go from its clutches anyway; not when it was about Rima.

The two were like twins- perfectly in sync. He could tell what she was thinking and she could tell what he was thinking. They were two of their kind, totally and virtually matched for each other, but so completely emotionless that they wouldn't tell each other what they actually felt.

"Rima," Shiki began, leaning over to his little blonde pigtailed fellow Noble.

Rima turned her head slightly to look at him, a pocky stick now hanging between her lips. She stared at him blankly though the look in his eyes brought out what his father had said to her- through his body about him being ravenous and such. Of course she didn't like Rido Kuran remotely, but the way Shiki looked right now made her think of what exactly he would say if he looked like _that_.

"What?" She simply questioned her 'other half' with a tilt of her head. God, she looked so cute, Shiki thought as he leaned forward. His arms came around her and he pulled back, bringing her against his chest as he moved.

The blond pigtailed Noblewoman leaned against Shiki's chest, listening to his heart beating, and listening to the blood rushing though his veins. Leaning back slightly, she tilted her head up, showing him her imploring eyes.

"It's nothing, really, Rima," Shiki murmured in return, "No, I am not being truthful. I'm scared, that's all. I do not want to lose you, Rima. You are one of the most important people to me after all," His eyes blazed with a smoldering fire in his honest gaze and the blond vampire-miss felt her heart skip.

She leaned up, prompting him to take hold of the other end of her pocky stick- to which he gladly did. She murmured lightly around the candy.

"I am worried, too. If I lost you, I would never be the same."

The two took bites, of course taking turns, until they reached the last bit that would bring their lips together. They met eye contact, and when Rima's eyes slid closed acceptingly, Shiki dove forward and pushed Rima back on the beautifully crafted couch, his lips meshing to hers with a searing heat.

As these two above went and made out in the midst of a crisis, Takuma was busy brooding. The vampire Noble was on his bed with his legs crossed. On his lap sat a book- for once not a manga, though a huge stack of the books sat next to him. His eyes were narrowed and concerned, and as he turned his gaze to the pale moon outside, he murmured sadly.

"Oh, Kaname, I hope you know what you're doing this time."

And during all this, the Kuran siblings were in their room. Yuuki was sitting on their bed, staring at the floor, reddish brown wine eyes showing sadness. She wore a black dress that fit her body perfectly, and hugged her sweet curves.

The dress had been chosen by her herself. The black silk fit her well, and when she stood, the hem of the dress fell to her mid calf. Her long, glossy chestnut locks had grown slightly longer and now fell to her mid thigh when she stood. Her hands were placed neatly on her lap, and her eyebrows were knit together in worry.

In front of her, her onii-sama was wearing a pair of black pants, and a belt with an onyx buckle. He was currently shirtless and staring blankly at a deep, dark red shirt and a cream white shirt. His equally brown reddish wine eyes turned to his darling girl and he walked over to her. The ends of his dark locks were wet, showing that he had just recently gotten out of a hot shower. He wrapped his arms around her, and stood there silently as she nestled her head against his slick chest. Kaname could tell without looking that her cheeks were probably tinted red- that's just how she was- shy that is.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" His voice was soft, and slightly husky. Yea, just ever so slightly- okay, sure.

The Kuran Princess bit her lip, and then looked up at the man that she loved. Her mahogany eyes were clearly filled with worry and terror. She searched his eyes for some unknown answer to a statement that she had been getting ready to ask, only to fall silent.

Whenever she looked at him, the world fell away. Everything broke to pieces of glass and collapsed around her, and the only thing that existed was Kaname. Everytime she looked at him, she had to be careful not to get caught into just looking at him. Even now, she could feel the weight of the world pouring off her in waves.

The feeling of worry fell, and then the feeling of absolute, pure terror. She had always felt this way, the Princess realized. Even at Cross Academy, though when she was human. Everytime she looked at the handsome prince that had saved her all those years ago in that snowy drift, she found herself lost with him on the map of the world.

After everything that had happened, the only thing that remained constant and existing was Kaname Kuran. Even though she had admitted to loving Zero, the dark haired man had always been by her side- he had never, ever left her alone. He never would, if he could help it.

Yuuki's hands slowly slid up his chest, to his shoulders, and she leaned up a bit, inches from his lips. He let her do whatever she wanted, and he waited silently, not pushing her. Slowly, her hands ran down his chest and she let out a shaky breath before whispering.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just worried, and fearful. I do not want other…vampires to be giving their lives for our cause. For our battle, at that. But looking at you, Kaname…looking at you makes the worry and fear fall away."

Her words fell on a cliff hanger, and she leaned up just a tad bit more, her nails lightly pricking his chest now- provoking a low hiss from her dark Prince. His hands slid along her body and rested at her hips, pulling her into a standing position. He held her to his body firmly, and nestled his face in her hair before leaning back to look down at her.

"My dear girl, I am only worried for you and the Aristocrats. Though they can take care of themselves, you have just recently been taught how to do so. I worry for your safety above all else, and I know they do, too. The other…vampires though- it is their decision to fight for us." Kaname whispered the words softly, watching her dark eyes light with recognition.

Yuuki leaned up slightly, abandoning all other traces of the conversation they just had as she coiled her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips to his. Her reddish brown wine eyes slid closed in bliss while his widened before closing contently. His arms wrapped around her body delicately, but firmly as he held her to him tightly, knowing it wouldn't hurt her now.

The Kuran Princess' hands slid along his neck to his brown locks, and she tangled her fingers in them, giving the locks a gentle tug. This action provoked a low growl of pleasure from her beloved, and she nearly let out a giggle at his reaction.

Suddenly, however, Yuuki's eyes opened wide as she was just hit with a bright, blazing fire. She pulled back from the kiss with a startled gasp. Kaname's eyes widened and he looked down at her with worried eyes.

"What is it, Yuuki?"

Yuuki's eyes stayed on Kaname, and she smiled brightly to him, her eyes glistening with happiness. There were no words that came to her to describe to him what she had just felt- what had just surfaced from the depths of her body and heart.

Though, if she were to be more honest with herself, it would have to have been her body. For a long time, she had wondered if she truly loved him. She had not, even when she was human, felt any sense of longing or sexual desire for him.

Now, though, the young Pureblood understood why- after all these years. Due to the delay in her vampiric genes, her human hormones had been dormant. Nevermind that before she was returned to her vampiric nature, she was deathly scared of intercourse. Not to the point of never doing it, or fearful that she would end up dead or something lame like that.

She was just scared that everything else would shatter. Yuuki was just scared that she would have given her love to this man for no reason. But now she was confident. They had not done anything even remotely sexual, and she had briefly wondered why. She had known that he would not push her, not force himself on her, or anything else that would be so cruel like that.

She had known, but now it had just hit her fully. Yuuki wanted her brother. She wanted him like a sister wanted her brother- like a person who would want a person.

But now, right in this moment, Yuuki wanted her brother like a woman wanted a man.

The brown haired woman's hands delicately slid along his chest and she leaned up as high as she could to whisper in his ear her soft, shy words. She knew that after she said this, there would be no turning away from the future- never again. She would face the future with a smile and walk onwards.

"I want you, Kaname,"

Kaname's eyes widened and his fingers reflexively tightened slightly on his darling, dearest sister's hips. His eyes slowly closed half way and he nuzzled her neck, relieved to hear those words after waiting for so long. He had not pushed- he had just waited, though he worried but never asked her about it. He knew that part of her heart would always belong to Zero Kiryuu, but the fact that she wanted him and loved him beyond all comparison was proof of what her heart felt for him.

"I want you, too, Yuuki."

He whispered the words softly in his dearest girl's ear, and watched as she leaned back to look up at him. Her reddish brown eyes were wide with a gentle light that shone in from the drape blocked window- the moonlight.

She looked up at him with a gentleness that made his heart thud, her cheeks a gentle red. She looked away shyly before looking back up at him. Ever so delicately, she took one of his hands, and slid it along her side, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"Then take me, Kaname."

And with those words, the Kuran Prince pushed his darling girl back onto the bed so she lay on her back. He leaned over her, and pressed his lips to hers in a searing, passionate kiss. As her hands traveled his chest and shoulders and upper arms, his hands slid along her sides, to her hips- where one hand slid down to her thigh, rubbing it softly.

Not quite knowing what was going on, Yuuki let her mind go. Her back arched up as he touched her thigh and she let out a shaky moan. Her hands found their way back to his hair and she tugged it as he caressed her, letting out breathless sighs and soft moans.

A few minutes later after a bit of foreplay, Kaname readied himself. Yuuki was underneath him, and she was panting softly as she, too, readied herself. She opened her legs for him, getting into a comfortable position. Her cheeks were a darkening red as she looked up into her beloved's eyes.

"It may hurt a bit, Yuuki- so I've heard."

Kaname softly warned his dear girl, trying to help her get ready for the breaking of her hymen. His concern only grew as her eyes widened when she felt him steadily, but softly push forward. Her breath hitched in a painful gasp and he stopped.

"No- don't stop. I want to give this to you." She murmured, tears pricking at her eyes. Her eyes closed halfway as he continued pushing until he had breached her hymen, pushing all the way inside her. He stopped as she trembled and shook under him, her nails digging into his arms as tears fell freely from her eyes. She was in pain, yes, but she was so happy.

"I love you, Kaname,"

"I love you, too, Yuuki,"

And a few minutes later, Yuuki was on top of Kaname. He had wanted to let her have free reign for the first few times. She rocked her hips, grinding him tiredly. She was trying to find that one spot again- he had found it for her for the first couple times they had done it, but she wanted to find it herself.

"Yuuki? Are you tired?" Kaname questioned her, bringing up the sheet over her shoulders a bit. His dear girl had been pushing herself a bit too hard- though he of course said nothing about it really. He loved every movement she made after all.

"A bit, but I want to find it." She murmured in return, loving the comfort that the sheets brought her. She moved her body a few more different ways, and her breath hitched slightly at the last posture.

"Yuuki?" Kaname sat up, and that's when his beloved girl pushed him back down, leaning over him. Her eyes were wide and ignited with embers of passion and her rosy nipples were puckered to arousal. She had found it.

Kaname went back to gripping the sheets and tearing the pillows with a dying man's desperation.

Poor pillows.

They will be missed.

Anyway.

Moving on.

As the residence at the Kuran Mansion reveled in their time together, back at the Cullens' place, it wasn't very lively at all.

Bella sat on the couch, musing over what she had learned and shared with the other Cullens. Nobody knew where Jasper disappeared to, still, and Jacob had brought his 'pack' over for the fuck- oops, hell- of it. Just because he can- this really pissed Rosalie off.

Edward was standing by the clock, elbow on the window sill as he looked outside at the blanket of stars. He occasionally glanced at Bella, golden eyes worried, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Carlisle sat on the love seat with Esme, holding her hand tightly. His eyes were troubled, and he didn't seem relaxed at all. In fact, no vampire in the household was relaxed- they weren't even fake breathing, Bella noticed.

With Jasper just suddenly killed off by the authoress, Alice was a bit distraught, but she knew he'd show up after the fanfiction was over. He probably just quit cuz the Authoress doesn't like him anyway- oh well. Too bad for him. BOO FRICKIN' HOO.

Rosalie and Emmett were together in the corner, talking very quietly about stuff.

Bella's eyes closed and she only saw how Kaname had guarded and kissed Yuuki. Jealousy hit her, and she stood up, yelling at Edward before storming out.

"I WISH YOU WERE MORE LIKE THAT KANAME DUDE. HE DOESN'T SPARKLE AND HE'S SO PASSIONATE. WHY CAN'T YOU BE THAT PASSIONATE WITH ME? YOU'RE A SPARKLY LITTLE FAIRY!"

Edward and the other Cullens stared after the idiotic girl as she stormed out. In a rush, Edward went out after her. Hey, that was a bit redundant! Since, you know, apparently Twilight Saga vampires have super fast/super human speed, ya'know. So like. How would that work?

I mean, just to pause the fanfiction here for a moment. It will get uppity started soon, just listen to me goddamnit D8!

Anyway.

So I was wondering. If, say, the Twilight Saga vampires actually existed, what do you suppose they would do? I mean, besides being extremely boring and living their lives day by day just to amuse themselves. That's what I honestly think they would do with it. I mean, to me it's like just having beat a video game or something. Like, hey, you have all these cheats now, you know what's going on, and you're like an expert.

Well, the vampires in the Twilight Saga have like really super human speed…so why even bother with the whole human facade? They could have just taken Bella with them, over the water while they were running, right?

And the super human strength? That sounds stupid, really. It's understandable, yes, but it just sounds stupid to me. Now, the little bit where it sounded like the venom was personified or something, that was pretty coo', I like that stuff. The little bit like this:

"The venom will heal her as it did Esme." -Carlisle.

Eh..I just don't get it. Oh well. I just have issues with that I guess. Sorry everyone!

BACK TO THE FANFICTION!

Okay, so. We left off with the Cullens.

Meanwhile, while everything was going on, at the evil baddie's hide out, Rido and Zero were talkin'.

Zero lay back on the bed, a sheet around his waist, his cheeks flushed red. He watched as Rido slid off the bed and dressed himself up. His silver eyes also watched as Rido turned on the TVs connected to various stations- he used them primarily to see what the Kurans and co. were doing.

He stared at the figures on the screens for a long moment before a crack in the wall sounded- particularly when he got to Yuuki and Kaname.

Rido averted his eyes and his sickening voice spoke.

"I know why they grip at each other so frantically. I know why they hold each other so tight- like animals." At his words, Zero blushed, but the Pureblood did not stop.

"I want to grip someone frantically like that- all tight. I want to wrap my hands around some innocent person's throat and feel it break." His eyes narrowed again as he surveyed the screens: Aidou, Ruka and Kain, Shiki and Rima, Takuma, and then finally Yuuki and Kaname.

"My sweet nephew, I wonder what you would do if that girl was taken from you like Juuri was taken from me?"

Rido questioned the screen, placing his hand on it gently before smashing the TV's glass screen, breaking the television set. He pulled his hand out and turned to the vampire hunter in his bed.

Zero got out of the bed, and crawled over to Rido on his hands and knees, a collar around his neck- black and leather with a leash hanging from it. Rido held out his bleeding hand and sat back in a chair as more vampires emerged from the shadows around him and his pet.

The hunter licked and lapped greedily at the Pureblood's hand, licking away all the blood and semi-left over semen.

Rido's lips twisted evilly as he spoke.

"Tomorrow will be the down fall."

* * *

><p>I really am terribly sorry for my comments about Twilight during the fanfiction. I was just venting a little itty bitty bit is all. Don't take any of it to heart, please. Also, for the awesome sex scenes, this specific title is recommended:<p>

Nightmare before Christmas – Carol of the Bells.

The link, which I'm sure won't show up is this:

.com/watch?v=9qPICgsgF3w

I just feel that it's a very fine fitting song for the scenes since it holds passion, but also a hint of worry and fear, and the impending danger that lurks ahead, ya'know?

Or, Faith Hill – The Way You Love Me would fit, ya'know?

Here's the link for that one:

.com/watch?v=o8EamHKpdrM

(MUSIC LINKS ARE FROM YOUTUBE.)

I was really just aiming for something really passionate, and yet dangerous. I was aiming for the tension in the atmosphere. Sorry if I didn't get it all given across- my mind is also closed up with one-shots concerning Kaname and Yuuki, and now Ruka and Kain and Rima and Shiki and yea. Hahaha.

Also, I am planning to do a Harry Potter and Vampire Knight crossover, anyone wanna help out a bit?

And, I'm also trying to think of a good Halloween one-shot for the pairings, and maybe a Christmas one. Anyone? Little help here? Lol.


End file.
